The Computer Lab
by BronzeStorm
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are called into the school, but why? Who got in trouble this time and what does it have to do with the computer lab?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got this idea after a rather scandalous situation happened in my High School's computer lab. Considering this is my first fanfic, there might be OOC-ness, just to warn you. I strongly encourage constructive criticism. Anything to be able to provide you with a better story in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Quit reminding me!

Let the Story BEGIN!!!

Chapter 1

It was yet another stormy day in Forks. Impenetrable grey clouds blotted out the sun letting down thick torrents of rain. Esme and Carlisle darted in the only door to the Front Office of Forks High School, startling the secretary. "May I help you?" Her voice was heavy with lust, the typical human reaction.

"We received a call from the principal stating that he wished to speak with us immediately concerning our children." Carlisle spoke in his charming British accented voice. The secretary dumbly nodded, falling off of her revolving chair in her attempts to get to the principal's office. She disappeared behind the mahogany door only to reappear a moment later.

"The principal is busy right now. He'll be with you in a moment. If you would just have a seat please." Her chubby hand motioned to the two folding chairs situated against the faux wood paneled wall. Together, Esme and Carlisle sat down. Since they had nothing to occupy their time, the took to watching the secretary sit at her chair spinning in mindless circles.

The minutes passed by in agonizing slowness. The hands on the clock would go forward a minute then hop back two minutes. Time was playing games with them. All they wanted to know was what the boys had done to get in trouble this time. When approximately seven minutes had passed, the secretary got up and motioned to the door. "The Principal will see you now."

Carlisle and Esme shared a look. This was ridiculous. No one had come out or gone into the principal's office. They had been sitting there bored out of their minds for nothing! Suppressing their growls, they walked hand in hand into the principal's office. Immediately, they saw Emmett looking scared, hunched down in his chair, biting his fingernails. That didn't phase them at all. What surprised them was the figure huddled in the chair next to him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! What on earth did you do?" Esme gasped. Things began to come together in her mind. Emmett and Rosalie in the principal's office, the urgency regarding the situation, their state of dress; it was all starting to make sense. Rosalie wore her usual tight designer t-shirt with a ridiculously short skirt, her feet clad in four inch stiletto heels. Her hair was in somewhat of a disarray, strands tangled. Emmett was worse off. His shirt was fine, a black muscle t-shirt. His pants, on the other hand, had seen better days. The zipper looked as if it had been ripped off, threads hanging carelessly from the torn seams. Through the gaping front one could see his Scooby Doo boxers. Esme held her head in her hand. 'Oh no.' she thought of various excuses they could use to write this situation off.

"I swear mom, it's not what it looks like." Rosalie began but was cut off by the principal.

"You would do well to keep quiet Miss Hale. I shall explain to them the situation your brother and yourself have created." He turned back to Carlisle and Esme. "Please have a seat." They looked at each other before gracefully sliding into the stiff backed chairs.

"Please, what has happened?" Esme needed to know what kind of damage control they needed to do. At the last school they had donated so much money the school got a new football stadium with a retractable roof; all because the boys had streaked through the school. The school before that had gotten a new gymnasium because Jasper couldn't control his pride when they were discussing his beloved Dixie-land in History. She could only imagine how big the monetary figure would be this time.

"I am aware that you allow Emmett and Rosalie to date even though they are siblings, that in itself is quiet disturbing. But-" Carlisle held up a hand to stop the principal.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in no way blood relatives. We do not see the point of denying them the right to date, it keeps them from sneaking behind our backs." He justified, keeping up their well rehearsed charade.

"I understand that and respect your decision no matter how much I disagree with it. However, your choices are not why I have called you here. Emmett and Rosalie were caught skipping class." At this news, Carlisle and Esme shot the teens strange looks. This was all about them skipping class? Why had they been caught? What had happened? How much should they make the check for? Questions buzzed through their minds at the speed of light.

"Please, don't drag it out like this. Just tell us what they did." Esme plead, her poor undead heart couldn't take the suspense.

"Emmett and Rosalie were caught in the Computer Lab. Miss Hale was performing an unspeakable act on Mr. Cullen when the entire fifth period Biology class walked in on them. Many of the students are now scarred and need psychological treatment." The principal shot a smug smile at Rosalie and Emmett.

"That's not what happened!" Emmett nearly shouted, turning he spoke to Carlisle and Esme, "Listen, that is not what happened! Please let us explain." His desperation seemed to win them over.

"Now that we have heard your side of the story, I believe that it is only fair we give the children a chance to explain themselves." The principal's face turned a purplish red, but he nodded anyway.

"Go ahead. We're listening." Everyone's eyes were now on Emmett and Rose.

"Well, it all started this morning…"

End Chapter

What really happened? Just so you know, the Biology class that walked in was Bella and Edward's class.

Review if you feel like it, don't if you don't. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed, added the story to their favorites, or added it to their alerts. You guys and girls made my day. I hope you like the direction I took the story in. I wanted to keep it rated T and what really happened in my school was very MA.

Disclaimer: I think my parents lied to me. They said I could be anything I want to be when I grow up. Well I want to be Stephenie Meyer but I'm not and Twilight still isn't mine.

Chapter 2: Rosalie and Emmett's very disastrous day.

"Well, it all started this morning…" Emmett began.

Earlier this morning

"You had all better start getting ready for school." Esme came into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing the X-Box. Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch, ignoring the boys' random shouts of triumph while looking through the latest Vogue.

"Thanks mom." Alice gently set her magazine on the coffee table, bounding up to Esme and pecking her on the cheek. "You always look out for us. Thank you." Something was making Alice extra cheerful this morning, but Esme shrugged it off, Alice had always been her quirky 'child.' Rosalie disappeared after Alice soon to be followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie was just finishing her flawless make-up when Emmett finally came into the room. He looked over her tone form, eyes grazing over her short skirt and skin tight t-shirt. Silently, he walked up behind her and wrapped his body builder arms around her lithe body, pulling her flush against him.

"Emmett, you had better start getting ready. We're leaving in less than five minutes." Rose ignored him, applying a small amount of her favorite cherry red lip gloss. Emmett discarded her words, choosing instead to bury his face in her hair to nuzzle her neck. "Emmett, get ready." Rosalie turned in his arms, her hands braced against his chest.

"In a minute." Before she could protest, Emmett pressed his lips to hers. Not one to turn down a kiss from her man, Rosalie eagerly kissed him back.

"Now get dressed. Your clothes are on the bed." She broke away from his embrace. Emmett stood transfixed watching her sashay out of the room. Were Edward in the house, he would be screaming at Emmett. Luckily Edward had been staying at Bella's for the past few weeks. Deciding that he SHOULD listen to his wife, Emmett stripped his clothes off so he could put on what ever Rosalie had lain out for him.

The clothes he found were basic. His purple Scooby Doo boxers, loose dark washed blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles to perfection. It was one of the simpler outfits Rose had bought for him, but he loved it. He loved everything Rose bought for him.

"Emmett! Hurry up! We were supposed to leave six minutes ago!" Rosalie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He hurried to button his jeans and slip on his shoes.

"Let's go." He appeared next to Rosalie smiling. She couldn't help but smile back, it was hard for her to stay mad at Emmett. Grabbing Alice and Jasper from the living room, they all four got into Rosalie's M3, speeding to school at triple the speed limit.

"Have a nice day." Alice winked when she got out of the car and dashed off with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett shared a confused look but shrugged it off. Together they walked until they had to separate, Emmett going to Chemistry while Rosalie went to Advanced French.

Their classes passed by in a monotony that only a vampire who had been to High School multiple times could know. During lunch Alice had kept shooting looks at Emmett and Rosalie, but no one had noticed. Now Emmett was in the locker room, changing into his gym uniform from his regular clothes.

"Man, did you see what that Hale chick was wearing today? I'd sure like to tap that." A voice spoke in a hushed whisper across the room. A growl rose in Emmett's throat, threatening to emerge. It took all he had not to kill who ever had spoken right then and there.

"I know! I don't see why she is with Cullen. Doesn't she know what steroids do to a guys package?" Another boy responded. Emmett's fury grew stronger. 'Mustn't kill the humans. Mustn't kill the humans.' He thought to himself repeatedly. In his anger, Emmett went a little over board unzipping his jeans, ripping off the zipper entirely. "Oh crap." He muttered looking at the now gaping hole in the front of his jeans. Scooby and Shaggy stared straight ahead, the hole perfectly framing their figures on Emmett's boxers. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Emmett grabbed his back pack, holding it so it covered the hole.

Darting through the buildings at a speed that was close to human, Emmett scoured the grounds for Rosalie's classroom. He saw her sitting by herself in the back row of her American Government class. "Rose." He hissed when he stood in front of the door. She turned her head to look at him through the door's window.

"What?" She mouthed when the teacher wasn't looking. Emmett frantically motioned with his hand for her to come outside. Sighing, Rosalie raised her hand, asking to be excused to the lady's room. Once outside, she turned to Emmett with a half scowl.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Her voice held a note of concern when she took in his troubled stance. Emmett pulled her into a deserted alcove, making sure that no one was near enough to hear or see them. "Emmett, what?" She began but stopped when Emmett uncovered the hole. "Oh my!" Rosalie covered her mouth with her hand, but was unable to stop the giggles that escaped.

"It's not funny Rose!" Emmett whined. Rosalie nodded, trying to make her face serious but failing miserably. "Just, please tell me you still keep that emergency sewing kit with you." Emmett begged giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I do. Come on. We have to find somewhere I can fix this." Rosalie pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before taking his large hand in hers and walking off towards a building that didn't reek of human. It was the school's Computer Lab. Next to no one used this building. It was perfect. She tried the door knob but it wouldn't budge. "Locked." Emmett watched her as she took a bobby pin from her hair. In less than a second, Rosalie had picked the lock.

"Sweet." Emmett muttered. He didn't know Rosalie was talented at picking locks. Running a hand through his hair, he stepped in pulling Rosalie in after him.

"I'm going to need you to stay standing." Emmett nodded as Rosalie dug into her bag pulling out a medium sized silver case. Knowing what she needed, Rosalie grabbed a needle and spool of navy colored thread. She shut the case with an audible click, sliding it back into her bag. With her vampire vision, it took no time at all for Rosalie to thread the needle, cutting the thread with her teeth. The needle prepared, Rosalie knelt in front of Emmett whose back was faced to the door. Taking the completely severed zipper from his hands, she began to fix his little problem.

Emmett tried to ignore the fact that Rosalie's head was so close to his lower regions, but as Edward would say, he was only a man. The feel of her hands working the needle in and out of the fabric began to excite him.

"That's odd… Oh my GOD!" Mike Newton yelled form the doorway. Emmett and Rosalie gaped in horror at the class that was now staring at them, Bella and Edward included. Well actually, Edward was looking into the lens of a camcorder that was aimed directly at them.

Emmett let out a squeal of shock, his hands moving to cover his crotch. He tried to run but only succeeded in tripping over Rosalie's knee. Straightening up, Rosalie smoothed her skirt, ready to face the music. She held out her hand which Emmett gratefully took.

"Principal's office, now." Mr. Banner sputtered pointing in the wrong direction. The entire class stared in horror as Emmett and Rosalie filed past them, Emmett's pants still gaping, the zipper hanging on by a few threads. Bella and Edward were the only students who were snickering. Emmett and Rose would remember this, that was for sure. And after they destroyed the tape, Edward and Bella would pay.

"And that is what really happened! I swear!" Emmett finished his story, looking back to the 'adults' of the room. He 'conveniently' left out the death threats he had thought at Edward during their grand exit.

"That does explain the hole in his pants and his state of excitement when the class found them." The principal sighed. He never got to expel anyone. "But, since you did break into the computer lab, you will both have to serve six hours of detention on Saturday." At least he got to punish them in some form.

"But…But… The sale! I-" Rosalie stopped when she felt Emmett's hand on her shoulder. That sale had meant the world to her, she'd been looking forward to it for months.

"Let it go Rose. Let it go. We'll get them back. All of them. And I'll personally make sure you get your dress." Emmett bent down, giving her a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Thanks baby." Rosalie lay her head on his should as they walked out of the office hand in hand, plotting their revenge in hushed whispers.

"I'm terribly sorry about having to call you down here Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." The principal shook both of their hands, blushing when Esme smiled at him.

"It was no problem. Have a nice day." Carlisle laughed as he and Esme followed after the children. "Something tells me the next few days will be interesting." Carlisle whispered into Esme's ear.

"Whenever isn't it interesting." Esme responded.

Ok, that's the end of Chapter two. The next chapter will be Bella and Edward's version of the computer lab incident.

In case there was confusion, when Emmett said "And I'll personally make sure you get your dress." He was referring to a one of a kind designer sundress that was at the sale Rosalie would now have to miss because of detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added the story to their favorites, added the story to their alerts, or has taken the time to read this far. You all have continued to make my days brighter. Thank you.

Disclaimer: If Twilight were mine, I'd be dead from overwhelming amounts of happiness.

Chapter 3: Walking in

Edward had been worried all day. Alice kept counting to one thousand in every language she knew; she was blocking him out and he wanted to know why. The day had progressed in an agonizingly slow manner, his curiosity was driving him mad!

Lunch time came, Edward met Bella at her class as usual. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw how paranoid he was. It was as if the abominable snow man was hiding in a locker, ready to jump out at them if he let his guard down.

"Nothing." He ran a hand through his hair, making it more messy than usual. "Alice has just been blocking me all day. She's seen something and she doesn't want me to see it." A heavy sigh escaped his perfect lips. Bella gently took his hand in hers.

"I'm certain that Alice has a good reason for not wanting you to see her vision. Trust her, she knows what she's doing." Edward couldn't help but smile. Bella and Alice had taken to each other like a fish to the water. He was glad that one of his sisters accepted Bella without a protest.

"You're probably right." Edward stopped right before they entered the doors to the cafeteria. "You always ease my mind when it is burdened." He lightly kissed her, effectively leaving her breathless. "Breathe." His cool breath against her skin brought her back to life, sucking in a much need batch of oxygen.

"Come on." Bella laughed trying to drag him through the doors. He resisted, not that it was hard, until she was pulling with all her might. He stepped forward making her plunge through the doors with unnecessary force. The doors made a loud bang against the wall earning the couple many odd glances. Sharing a glance of their own, Bella turned beet red while Edward chuckled. "Cheater." She mumbled stomping over to the table they shared. Unfortunately Bella, being Bella, tripped over her untied shoe lace. Luckily, Edward was conveniently there to catch her. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" He shot her a confused look when she sat down.

"No, Silly. I brought my lunch today." She pulled a butterfly print lunch box out of her overstuffed back pack. Edward look skeptical but sat down next to her.

"So what did you pack?" He asked trying to peek into the lunch box.

"Just a pb+j sandwich and a bottle of apple juice. It sounded good this morning so I figured I'd pack it for lunch." She shrugged. The rest of lunch passed by with their usual session of question and answer. Five minutes before the bell rang, Alice danced up to their table.

"Hi. I thought that you guys might want this for when your class goes to the computer lab. Make sure you have it on and recording when Mike opens the door. Trust me." She winked tossing Edward a camcorder bag before floating out of the double doors with Jasper.

"Okay. I guess we should listen to her." Bella kept glancing from the doors to the bag. Edward nodded. He was just as confused if not more so. It was like he was blocked out of Bella AND Alice's mind. If this kept up, he would suffer a mental breakdown. Next that vile Newton boy would be blocking him out. It all gave him a huge headache.

"Let's go to class." Edward grabbed Bella's trash, throwing it away while Bella shoved her lunch box back into her back pack. Hand in hand, they walked at their own pace to fifth period Biology with Mr. Banner. They took their seats and awaited instructions from the teacher.

"Afternoon class." Mr. Banner walked in, obviously in a grumpy mood. "Today you will get your final projects. We will be going to the computer lab every class period for the next six classes. Pack up and let's head out. Newton, go ahead and unlock the door." Mr. Banner tossed Mike the keys.

Taking that as his cue, Edward pulled the camcorder from the bag, readying it for use. It was on, all he needed to do was push the record button. Bella and Edward hopped from their seats quickly, following closely behind Mike. The computer lab wasn't far from the Biology room. On the way, Edward began to pick up traces of Emmett and Rosalie's scents. That was odd. Neither of them had classes over this way. Shrugging it off, Edward held the camera in the ready position. He would film whatever Alice wanted him to film and it would be cinema quality.

Mike reached the door, he placed his hand on the door knob, jumping back a bit when the door opened. "That's odd." He muttered. It was then he glanced up, Bella and Edward right behind him seeing everything he was seeing. Edward had the camera rolling getting everything. "Oh my GOD!" Mike yelled covering his eyes. From their perspective, it looked as if something very MA was going on, it didn't help that Emmett's excitement clearly showed through the hole in his pants, covered by only the thin fabric of his boxers. Emmett's eyes became panicked ,his hands shot to cover his purple boxers as he ran the opposite way. His foot caught Rosalie's knee making him trip. Bella and Edward could contain themselves no longer. They burst out laughing.

Rosalie stood up acting as if nothing had gone wrong. She helped Emmett to his feet, standing in front of him like a body guard.

Outside, Edward could hear Mr. Banner approaching. No wonder Alice had wanted to get this on film. It could get pretty interesting. "What's going on, why?" Mr. Banner pushed through the crowd until he came to stand in front of Bella and Mike. "Principal's office, NOW!" He pointed in a random direction. Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the room slowly as if they had done nothing wrong.

Peeking into their minds, Edward heard their individual plots for not only his, but Bella's destruction as well. Seconds later, Alice and Jasper's names were included. The whole Cullen household would have to be on high alert. When Rose and Emmett wanted to get revenge, they got it.

"You all, get to work." Mr. Banner yelled at the students who were still gawking after the pair. Using his power, Edward read the minds of the student. The thoughts were tied between, "What a lucky duck, I wish I was him," and "I want his body soooo badly." Edward had known that his classmates were hormonal but this took it to a new level. They had gotten a glimpse at what they thought was Cullen intimacy. He could already start to feel the fantasies stirring in their minds. Shutting off the camera and stuffing it into it's bag, Edward pulled Bella in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked when he broke away.

"These humans have dirty, dirty minds. I needed a distraction, and what better distraction than the love of my immortal life." He whispered into her ear.

"Awe." Bella leaned up so she could place a gentle peck on his lips.

"Cullen! Swan! Take a seat or you'll be joining Mr. Cullen and Miss Hale in the office." Mr. Banner pointed at them. They shot him an apologetic glance, ignoring the stares of envy they received. By now the entire class was seated, leaving the only two computers open next to the aisle and Mike.

Edward slyly took the aisle seat leaving Bella to sit between him and Mike. Her eyes caught the lustful stare Mike was sending her way. She was sure he was attempting to make her like him through his 'brain power.' If he had a brain, she would be worried.

Leaning over to Edward, Bella pulled him in for a kiss to rival their last. "What was that for?" He asked when she broke away.

"I think I'm going to need a lot more distractions, if you get my drift." She shot a quick look to Mike. Edward caught on immediately.

"I'm at your disposal my lady." He mock bowed. Laughing, they worked on their Biology assignment for the rest of the class period.

The bell finally rang, Bella shot up from her seat and ran for the door; anything to get away from Mike. Edward was right on her heels.

"Thank you." Alice snatched the camcorder bag from Edward when they emerged into the open air.

All Bella and Edward could do was watch as she skipped away.

End Chapter 3.

Thanks again for adding this story to your alerts, favorites, for reviewing, and for reading.

Next Chapter: Alice and Jasper after they take the camcorder from Edward

Quick question, should I end they story after Alice and Jasper's prank? Or would you like me to make a sequel depicting the prank/revenge war that results? And if I do continue would you like it to be added onto this story or put up as a separate sequel. Any of them are fine with me. Tell me what you think, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Once more, I want to thank everyone who has added this story or myself to their favorites or alerts. I would also like to thank the reviewers and the readers. Reading your comments made my day, they still do. Thanks to everyone who helped me make the decision to continue on with the story. I had planned only four chapters for this story but now the revenge war will be added to it so the approximate length is unknown. I'll shut up now so that you can read.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I've checked.

Chapter 4: Spreading the love

Alice smirked as she skipped away from Bella and Edward, the camera bag clutched tightly in her hand. She had known about this little fiasco since Rosalie had chosen to wear that tiny scrap of fabric that she called a skirt. Of course Jasper had known as well, how could she not tell her husband? Her dance-like steps took her past every classroom and out to the parking lot. Jasper leant against Edward's Volvo, arms crossed over his chest with a wry smirk upon his face.

"Did you leave the note?" Alice asked when she and Jasper were standing chest to chest. He nodded and pointed to the drivers seat of the Volvo where a yellow sticky note sat, it read ' Alice and I went home early.'

"Did you get the tape?" He asked looking to the black leather camera bag.

"Yes!" She eagerly grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the forest where they could run. "Come on! We only have about an hour before they come home!" Alice began running faster and faster, dragging Jasper behind her. The house soon came into view. Not bothering to slow down, Alice opened the door and darted up to the bedroom she shared with Jasper. "Let's get started." She threw Jasper into the chair in front of his computer.

"Alright!" He pretend to crack his knuckles before he began to type away. Screen after screen appeared but Jasper went through them faster than a kid goes through his Halloween candy.

"You're sure you can hack into the school computers from here?" Alice leant over the back of his chair, watching as he typed in code after code. None of it made any sense to her.

"Trust me, when you've been hacking as long as I have, school computer systems are a piece of cake." Jasper never broke eye contact with the screen. "Ah ha! We're in. Where to first?" He smiled triumphantly back at her.

"Let's program all the TVs, computers, and projectors to show the video constantly until school is over for today." Alice instructed. Jasper hooked the camera up to the computer, downloading the video. A few commands later, Jasper turned back to Alice.

"The students of Forks High are now officially viewing the video." Jasper slightly cringed when he felt a huge wave of revulsion coming from the direction of the High School. "Poor Edward." He murmured. Alice giggled, she and Jasper were in for it now.

"Okay. Now let's hack into the DVD yearbook. I think this is something that the students will want to remember." She calmed down. Jasper returned his gaze to the computer, his hands furiously typing away. The files for the DVD yearbook were simple enough to find.

"What category should we put it under." He briefly looked at Alice who looked to be 'seeing' the future.

"Put it under 'Student life' in the sub category 'No Limitations.' They've already finished that category and won't be rechecking it." Alice directed. Jasper followed her instructions to the T. Rose and Emmett were going to kill them, when they found out.

"Get out now!" Alice hissed trying to get to the off switch. Not bothering to ask why, Jasper saved everything and set the computer to sleep just in time for Alice to jump on his lap and kiss him passionately.

"We thought we heard something." Jasper and Alice broke apart and turned toward the voice only to see Rosalie leaning against the door frame, Emmett behind her. "So what are you two doing home early?" She asked moving to sit on the bed.

"What did it look like?" Alice curled into Jasper's embrace, a small sweet smile upon her pixie-like face. Rosalie and Emmett looked doubtful, they knew something was up and they weren't going to give up until they knew what it was.

"It sounded a lot like typing to me." Emmett sat down next to Rosalie, pulling her flush against his side. Rosalie nodded.

"Yeah, I was working on creating some documents for Bella, since she will eventually join the family." Jasper grabbed some documents from the printer. Emmett took the papers, examining them with careful scrutiny.

"That's odd. We didn't hear the printer. Usually that thing is so loud it could wake Bella." Rosalie raised a delicate eyebrow in their directions.

"I-uh-I oiled it." Jasper stuttered. Rosalie could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Then why doesn't the room smell like oil? Come on Jasper. I don't need your power to tell that you're lying to me." Rosalie whispered. "Come on Jasper, tell your twin the truth."

Jasper fought with all his might against the pull of Rosalie's stare. Since her beauty was extraordinary, even for a vampire, it was harder for any male, vampire or not, to resist her when she wanted something. "I oiled it last night." He finally whimpered.

"No you didn't." Rosalie chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" Jasper took the papers back from Emmett, doing everything he could to avoid Rosalie's gaze.

"You couldn't have oiled it last night because I was in here with Alice almost all night helping her to design a dress. And I believe that Emmett was with you the entire night." She turned to Emmett who was smirking.

"Indeed he was. We went hunting, he had the wolf, I had the grizzly. Then we settled in the living room for a night of X-Box. Don't lie to us Jasper." Emmett's eyes were alight with mischief.

"Alright. The truth? I was typing up my speech for the next time you and Rose get married." He lowered his head to make it look like he was caught in the act.

"Now that was almost believable. But Jasper, you were the Best Man last time we got married. It's Edward's turn. We're not stupid. We know what you were doing." Emmett leaned closer and closer to Alice and Jasper who were now sweating bullets.

"Now!" Rosalie shouted. Emmett tackled Alice and Jasper giving Rosalie a clear shot at the computer. Jasper and Alice struggled with all their might, but Emmett's strength was his power and considering how they were sitting, they weren't getting up anytime soon.

Rosalie clicked the to get the computer back up. Quickly typing in the proper commands, she was able to pull up the last activities on the computer. Her shriek made Emmett dart to her side, leaving Jasper and Alice in a tangle on the floor.

"I knew it! I cannot believe you two. We were going to go easy on you but now, I don't think so. Let's go Emmett, let them wonder when we'll strike." Rosalie stalked out of the room with Emmett by her side.

Alice and Jasper shared a worried look. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Well, at least we have Edward and Bella on our side." Alice smiled.

"I'm not so sure." Jasper cringed. Alice was able to shoot him a questioning look before the answer presented itself to her.

Downstairs, the front door slammed open and shut in the span of a second. The foundations of the house shook. "ALICE!" Edward yelled even though a whisper would have done. Comprehension dawned on her.

"We'd better go confront him." Jasper helped Alice to her feet. Together they walked downstairs at a human pace. Edward was pacing in the living room, Bella sat on the couch in front of him, looking a little green, watching as he subtly wore a hole in the carpet.

"I don't think Esme will like having to replace the carpet again." Alice giggled but stopped when Edward turned his black eyes on her.

"Do you think what you did was funny? Well it wasn't. You have no idea the fantasies all of those hormonal teenagers have created. Very detailed fantasies. I do not want to see my brother and sister's bodies used in that manner, real life or not." Edward seethed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"It was just a little harmless fun Edward." Alice spoke while Jasper sent calming waves toward Edward.

"Just a little harmless fun? You test my sanity for just a bit of harmless fun? Stop it JASPER!" Edward yelled making Jasper stop. "We'll show you some harmless fun. This means WAR." Edward scooped Bella up into his arms, disappearing up the stairs. They faintly heard the door to his room close.

Alice let out a small gasp as she had another vision. Images of paint, flyers, knives, and oddly enough a cheerleading uniform (just to name a few) flew through her mind. They were so vague that she couldn't comprehend what was going to happen.

"Jasper, I think we're in trouble." Alice looked more than a little scared.

"I think you're right." He replied hugging her close.

0o0o0o0Upstairs with Bella and Edward0o0o0o0

Edward lay on his couch, Bella snuggled up next to him. He couldn't wait! Tomorrow the King sized bed he had ordered would be delivered. Then Bella could spend the night with 'Alice' more often. He was angry at Alice and Jasper, but that could wait. He and Bella had it all figured out. Revenge would be sweet. A knock on the door caused the pair to open their eyes from the sweet bliss they had been in.

"Edward? Bella?" It was Rosalie and Emmett. "How are you two?" They were being awfully nice. Too nice. Edward looked into their minds but was met with images that he would rather not see.

"Hey. We're fine." Bella sat up blushing beet red. Edward sat up as well, pulling her closer to him causing her to blush more. How are you two? I would be planning revenge if Alice and Jasper had done to us what they did to you." Bella spoke. Confusion crossed Emmett and Rosalie's faces.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison. Bella and Edward exchanged a look.

"You mean you don't know?" Edward looked delighted.

"You mean we don't know about them broadcasting the video that YOU TWO recorded of us across the whole school. Yeah, we know about that. We just thought that you deserved a fair warning, we will get revenge." Rosalie and Emmett left shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this." Edward looked down at Bella with a frown on his face. "A lot of bad things will happen in the next few days. I'm so sorry that you got involved. I'll tell everyone to take it all out on me, not you." Edward began to get up but Bella stopped him

"What do you mean? I helped. I'm not going to let you take what I have coming. We're in this together." Bella pushed him to lay back down, curling up on his chest.

"We'd better enjoy our last day of peace." Edward trailed off when he realized that Bella was asleep. "Sweet dreams, my angel." He whispered kissing her hair.

End Chapter 4

The next chapter begins the war. I'm going to try to have it up by Wednesday, October 3rd in the morning. Thanks again for all of your wonderful comments and support. Have a nice day/ night.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read so far! Without you guys, I would not have had the motivation to continue on with this fic. So thank you again.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight series. But my dreams say otherwise…

Chapter 5: Let the Games begin!

Clouds blocked out the sun casting a gray light over the land. Emmett looked out of the huge window that covered the South wall of the house, listening as Rosalie began Operation Weakest Link. Their plan was to target the weakest link first, if one of them fell, the others would soon follow. Rosalie's fingers nimbly dialed a number on her cell phone. Flipping the phone book shut, Rose waited for some one to answer.

"Swan residence." Chief Swan answered the phone. Emmett made it a point to think only the most perverse thoughts to keep Edward from prying into his mind. Rosalie, on the other hand, was thinking about false plans, leading Edward down the wrong trail.

"Hi Mr. Swan! This is Rosalie Hale, Alice's sister. We were wondering, we have a group project due and we really need to work on it. Could Bella perhaps stay the night for a couple of days? I swear she'll be so busy with the project she won't have time for Edward." Rosalie's voice was low and enchanting.

"If it's for a school project. But do not let her be alone in a room with Edward. That's my condition." Charlie warned, his voice stern but weak. He must have been recovering from her sultry words.

"Thank you Mr. Swan." Rosalie hung up the phone giving Emmett a thumbs up. "You have the digital camera right? We have to get this picture at exactly the right moment." Rosalie had to smile when Emmett held up the little palm sized camera. "I love you." She kissed him fiercely.

"I love you too. Come on. I think we can stir up some trouble in the kitchen." Emmett pulled her behind him to the enormous kitchen downstairs. "I was thinking something like…" he held up a bag of sugar.

"I like the way you think." Rosalie opened the fridge taking out everything with a screw on top that was open.. "Funnel." As she began to pour obscene amounts of sugar into Bella's beverages, she thought of putting itching powder in all of Alice's make up. After seeing that, Edward wouldn't let Alice put make up on Bella and Alice would be crushed.

When she had finished putting sugar in all of the drinks, Rosalie had used over three quarters of a ten pound bag of sugar. "Phase 1: complete. To the next objective." Emmett took out some bread, butter and cheese along with a skillet and spatula. Together they proceeded to make Bella dinner, discreetly putting a layer of sugar between the slices of bread and cheese.

Their timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as they slid the second and final grilled cheese onto a plate, Edward came downstairs carrying Bella. He stopped in his tracks looking at them skeptically. "What did you do to it?" He asked looking form the food to Emmett and Rose.

"Nothing! I swear. We felt bad about how we reacted so we thought we'd make it up to Bella by cooking her some dinner. And as for you, I'm going to completely detail your car as well as make it go faster. We're really sorry. Please forgive us." Rosalie and Emmett looked very convincing.

"Oh Edward! Quit being so paranoid. We're sorry too. We didn't know what Alice wanted us to film, she only told us when and where." Bella went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she poured herself a generous amount. Emmett and Rosalie had to hide their evil smirks. The milk had gotten the most sugar out of all the beverages in the fridge.

"Thank you. We should work together to get back at Alice and Jasper." Emmett suggested. Rosalie looked at him stunned, that was a brilliant idea! Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course Edward heard her thoughts and he had to smile. To him, it seemed like Rosalie was genuine in her apology. If he only knew.

"Alright. Let's do it." Edward smirked as he sat beside Bella who was now over halfway done with her grilled cheeses. "I say we hit Alice where it hurts the most, her closet or her wallet." A wicked gleam came into his eyes.

"Perfect. Only one minor change. Let's report all of her credit cards stolen." Bella chimed. Rosalie had to laugh, who would have guessed that Edward's sweet innocent Bella would be so devious? Rosalie almost felt bad for playing the tricks on Bella, ALMOST.

"I'll make the call." Rosalie took the phone and went into the other room. Emmett, Edward and Bella stayed in the kitchen, listening as Rose perfectly imitated Alice's voice. "All done. Also, I've figured out the perfect way to get Jasper. I'm just going to need a computer with an internet connection." If everything in her plan worked out, this would be good.

"You can use mine. We can go to my house now." Bella stood up so she could wash her dishes but Edward beat her to it. "Edward! I am perfectly capable of washing the dishes I dirty!" Bella huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella, love, you are a danger magnet. What is more dangerous than washing class in a house full of vampires. You could break a dish and cut yourself then you'd be lunch. Sorry love, I'm not going to let you take that chance." Edward dried the dishes, putting them away when he was done.

"Fine. Are we going?" Bella was at the door, looking back at the still seated Rosalie.

"Sure. Bella and I can handle this guys. You two hang out and have fun. Oh! And Bella?" Bella turned back to look at Rose, "I've already got it cleared so that you can stay the night with us for a few days." Her sentence complete, Rosalie dashed out of the house with Bella cradled in her arms. Stopping at the garage, Rosalie opened the door to her beautiful M3, setting Bella gently on the passenger seat.

"You didn't need to do that Rosalie." Bella blushed. Rosalie smelt the blood, but was able to resist. She was one of the lucky ones in the family. As she had never tasted human blood, she was not as drawn to it as the others.

"No problem Bella." Rosalie started the car, revved the engine, and hit the gas. If Bella thought Edward's driving was bad, she was in for one heck of a ride.

Meanwhile, Edward and Emmett settled down in front of the television for some good old brotherly bonding over Nintendo duck hunter. They each grabbed a fake plastic rifle, Edward's was blue and Emmett's was red. Sitting at the ready, they waited for the first duck to fly. All to soon they were standing up, leaping and flying in efforts to get a higher score than the other. Totally engrossed in the game, neither one noticed Alice sneaking into Emmett and Rosalie's room with a saw or Jasper sneaking into Edward's room with a razor blade and a stack of cds.

Bella and Rosalie reached Chief Swan's house in record timing, literally. It had taken them less than three minutes. With Edward it took about five. The second the car stopped moving, Bella leapt from the passenger seat onto the front lawn, hugging the ground close to her.

"LAND!!!" She inhaled the sweet scent of the grass, dew drops moistening her face. Rosalie shook her head with a small smile, the ride back was going to be even better.

"Are you alright?" She put a concerned look upon her face, her hands gently touching Bella's shoulder blade. Warm brown eyes looked up at Rosalie, then as if realizing what she was doing, Bella pushed herself from the ground.

"I'm fine. Sorry about that." Bella chuckled as her tell tale blush stained her cheeks a stunning crimson.

"Edward was right." Rosalie mused, her hand moving to her chin. She began to walk around Bella, examining her face from different angles.

"What? What do you mean?" Bella stuttered. Rosalie had never acted like this before and, in all honesty, it kind of scared Bella.

"Your blush. It's the most beautiful shade. I wonder if they have that color in a lip gloss?" Bella's blush grew even darker. Shaking her head Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand leading her up to the house. "I told him we were working on a school project." Bella nodded, opening the unlocked front door.

"Hi dad." Bella called into the living room.

"Bella?" He asked getting up and coming to see if it was really her.

"Yeah dad?" She paused in front of him.

"I thought you were staying with at the Cullen's for a few nights?" The poor man looked confused. It took all Rosalie had not to laugh.

"I am, but I need to get some stuff. Oh, excuse my manners. Dad, this is Rosalie Hale." Rosalie stepped forward to shake Charlie's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Swan." Rosalie smiled.

"I'm glad that Bella has been able to make friends here." Charlie stuttered. Bella was not at all shocked. Vampires had that effect on people. What did shock her was the fact that he had managed a coherent sentence while facing what could be the most beautiful woman on the planet. "You have a good time Bells. Call me if you need anything." Charlie placed a loving kiss on top of Bella's head before going back to the living room.

"Thanks dad." Bella smiled. It was times like these she was glad that she had moved to Forks. Shaking herself from her reverie, Bella motioned for Rosalie to follow her up to her room. As they climbed the stairs, Rosalie noticed Bella was beginning to get a hop in her step. The sugar was beginning to kick in. Bella's room wasn't hard to find as it was the only one of the three rooms in the upstairs portion of the house that smelled solely of Bella.

Together they walked into the room , Bella flipping on the computer. "Do you need some help packing?" Rosalie asked as Bella grabbed her overnight duffel.

"No, I think I've got it. I'm sorry the computer takes so long to warm up." she peeked from around her dresser at Rose who was at the computer, tinkering with the tower. "What are you doing?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm making this thing faster. Jasper's not the only computer genius in the family." After seeing the worried look on Bella's face, Rosalie felt the need to calm her down. "Trust me. After rebuilding the computer on a car, a real computer is nothing." She flicked the paper clip against something inside the tower. Bella nodded. She trusted Rosalie.

"Done!" Rosalie chirped fitting all the pieces back together. "What did I tell you? Piece of cake." Rosalie clicked on the internet icon, Bella's homepage popping up less than a second later.

"Wow. Thanks Rosalie." Bella gaped. The computer hadn't even been that fast when it was new.

"Bella, it was no problem. And please, call me Rose. Rosalie is so formal." She smiled typing away. Bella sent her a smile before she continued to pack.

"So what exactly are you doing to get revenge on Jasper?" Bella was at Rosalie's side in a flash, it actually startled Rose, but she would never admit that.

"Let's just say that when he is on the computer, he is going to get a big surprise." Her vague answer left Bella wanting to know more.

"But Rose! What is going to happen?" Bella whined.

"Trust me. You'll know when it happens." Rose finished typing in the last code, shutting down the computer when she was finished. "Are you ready?" She looked to Bella who was standing by a stack of four suitcases. "Do you really need all of that?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Probably not. But I couldn't bare to leave it all behind." Rosalie looked around the room noticing that every drawer along with the closet was empty.

"Your father is going to think that you're moving out. You're sure you want to take all of this." Rosalie asked looking at Bell whose pupils were dilated so much that the iris could barely be seen.

"Yep, yep. Let's go! Can I drive?" Bella was down the stairs and out the door before Rosalie could blink. What had she done? Grabbing all four of the suitcases, Rosalie sped after Bella. When she reached the car, Bella was in the driver's seat making a 'vroom-vroom' noise.

"Perhaps I should drive." Rosalie finished stuffing the bags in the trunk.

"No, I will." Bella snatched the keys from Rosalie's pocket, sticking them in the ignition.

"If you insist." Rosalie shrugged getting into the passenger seat. Bella turned the key making the M3 roar to life. Revving the engine, Bella sped in reverse onto the street, barely pausing as she shifted into gear. The car reached 180 before they had even reached the end of the block. Sliding the corners like a pro, Bella continued to speed up. Rosalie actually was enjoying the ride. They were nearly to the turn off when Bella decided to speak again.

"I hope you like Canada!" She punched down on the gas pedal, going faster.

"No, Bella! We're going home, not Canada." Rosalie began to panic when she saw the turn coming closer and closer. "Bella slow down so we can turn. Bella!" But Bella wasn't listening. Sighing, Rosalie reached over, grasping the wheel tightly, her right hand going for the emergency brake. She had never tried this before so she really hoped it worked. Otherwise she might be dead by way of Edward after he found out she killed Bella by trying to make her go to the house instead of Canada. Closing her eyes and muttering a quick prayer, Rosalie moved her right leg to the gas pedal and stepped down hard, simultaneously cramping the steering wheel to the right and pulling the emergency brake. The car drifted flawlessly into the Cullen driveway.

Bella stopped in front of the house with a frown. "I wanted to go to Canada." She pouted. Rosalie took a deep ineffective calming breath.

"If you ever make me do that again… I'm going to let Alice take you shopping every day for a month. No price limit." Rose threatened. Bella nodded in fear, tears welling up in her eyes. It seemed sugar made her emotional. "I'm sorry, Bella. You just scared me." Rosalie pulled her into a light hug. "Come on." Rosalie pulled her out of the car, grabbed her bags and went into the house. Using her super speed, Rosalie had the bags put away in Edward's room rather quickly.

In the living room, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were playing a video game while Alice read a magazine.

"Thank goodness you're finally home. These boys are about as fun as a bag of rocks." Alice threw down the magazine.

"Hey Bella?" Rosalie asked, her mind returning to the plan. "How would you like to learn the can-can? I promise you won't fall. Alice and I can be on the end." Rosalie smirked evilly.

"Oh my gosh! Great idea Rose! Please Bella?" Alice looked at Bella with her adorable puppy eyes.

"That actually sounds fun. Promise you won't let me fall?" Bella looked to Alice who was putting a cd in the massive cd player.

"We promise. Now it's easy." Rose and Alice began to instruct Bella how to do the can-can. After about half an hour, the girls were dancing the can-can flawlessly. What Bella and Alice didn't see was Emmett snap a picture during the high kicks. The girls continued to dance until it was time for Bella to go to bed.

"Goodnight." Bella yawned, waving enthusiastically to Rosalie and Alice.

"Night Bella." They chorused waving back. Edward scooped Bella into his arms, taking her up to his room, glad that tomorrow the bed arrived so Bella wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

"Hey Emmett, let's go upstairs." Rosalie winked suggestively. Emmett smiled. This was all part of their plan. Pretend to be doing something they are not to keep the others from finding out what they were really doing. As they were the only couple besides Carlisle and Esme without any awesomely super powers, they were often at a disadvantage. Luckily, they had found ways around the powers of the others. They left the living room hand in hand leaving Alice and Jasper to snuggle on the sofa.

Once in their room, Emmett hooked the digital camera to the computer and downloaded the images of the girls doing their high kicks. Let the games begin. Rosalie opened the photo editor and began to change the photo dramatically.

The hours flew by like minutes. It hadn't taken long for Rosalie to finish the picture and print it out. She and Emmett had spent the rest of the night cuddling.

"Kids! Time to get ready for school." Esme spoke from downstairs. A collective groan was heard from all the vampires.

"Let the games begin." Rosalie whispered. She went into her closet which was roughly the size of a classroom and chose her outfit for the day. A pair of jeans and a long sleeved sweater. Taking out her favorite pair of stilettos, Rosalie sat on the bed to put them on. Once they were tightly strapped to her feet, she stood up only to have the heels break off.

Edward had planned out the perfect way to wake up Bella. He would put on Clair de Lune and gently wake her with a kiss. He slipped his favorite cd into the player, taking the remote in his hand. The volume was set so it would fill the room with the sweet sound of music. Gently he leaned over Bella, pressing the play button on the remote just as he leaned down to kiss her.

Loud blaring drums screamed from the speakers. Bella sat up in shock, her face hitting Edward's. "Ow!" She cried. Edward tried pressing the pause button but it wouldn't work. Only the play button worked. He jumped up and unplugged the stereo, cutting off the music.

At the same time Rosalie and Edward yelled, "ALICE!"

End Chapter.

That's the end for today. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. The pranks will start off slow but get better and better as the story progresses. If anyone has a suggestion for a prank I'm more than open to suggestions. I have a few planned but I think I might need come more. You would get credit in the chapter your suggested prank was used in. Thanks again for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

You are all so wonderful, have I ever told you that? Well, you are. Thank you for everything, the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, reading, Thank you. This story is doing better than I ever could have hoped considering here in the real world no one thinks I'm funny.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, why would I be using a disclaimer saying I didn't?

Chapter 6: The tides turn

Alice had just finished dressing when Edward and Rosalie yelled at her, "Time to go…" She grabbed a half dressed Jasper's hand, running down the stairs and out the door.

"Where is that half pint?" Emmett met Rosalie, Bella, and Edward in front of the stairs on the second floor.

"What did she do to you?" Edward asked seeing no sign that Alice had done anything to him. Contrary to Emmett's evidence-less state, Rosalie cradled her broken stilettos, Bella's hand was holding a tissue to her bleeding nose, while Edward held his mutilated stereo remote.

"What did she do to me? Have you seen what I'm wearing?" Emmett yelled making Bella cover her ears. Looking at Emmett's clothes, everyone had to fight back their laughter. He wore a skin tight pink mesh shirt with white pleather pants. "All of my clothes have been replaced with this." His face held an unfathomable amount of disgust.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." Rosalie pulled him into her arms, running a hand through his hair in a soothing motion.

"Damn right we will! Look what she made me do to my remote!" Edward looked like he was about to cry. Bella cleared her throat, shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes. "And Bella! Look what she made me do to Bella!" He added on.

"We'd better get ready for school. Did Alice leave you an outfit, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Her voice was muffled by the tissue.

"Come on, I'll get you something to wear. I think Alice has some clothes for you in her room." Rosalie took Bella's free hand leading her into Alice and Jasper's room. "While we're here. Let's give Alice a reason to use her credit cards." The wicked smile that graced Rosalie's face would make the devil tremble in fear.

"Let's." Bella and Rosalie charged into the closet coming out with arms full of clothes. "I'm feeling kind of pyro today. How about you Rose?" Bella stated eyeing a box of matches that were sitting by a shelf full of candles.

"Me too. Isn't that a coincidence. How about we go outside and make ourselves a bonfire." Since their arms were too loaded with clothes, Bella and Rosalie winked instead of high-fiving. Down the stairs and out the door they went, coming to a big empty cement-ish basin.

"What is this?" Bella asked making sure she kept her distance so she wouldn't fall in.

"It's our pool. We got it but we rarely use it. Perfectly suited to fit our needs, eh?" Rosalie tossed in all of the clothes she was holding. "If you start the fire, I'll go get the rest of her clothes." She handed Bella the box of matches. "You'll probably want some gasoline." Before Bella could nod, Rosalie was gone and back holding a big red jug filled with liquid. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Don't catch yourself on fire or fall in." Rose joked even though she knew that with Bella, it was a major possibility if not a probability.

True to her word, Rosalie would disappear and reappear every minute if not less than a minute. "That's all of it." Rosalie tossed a pair of glossy black high heels onto the raging fire. After watching the dancing flames for a while, Rosalie pulled Bella back inside so they could get ready. Looking at the clock Bella began to freak out. It was 7:55, they had ten minutes to get to class!

"Oh my GOSH!" Bella screeched running for the stairs but tripping half way only to be caught by Edward. "Edward! We're going to be late!" She nearly screamed.

"Don't worry Bella. If worse comes to worse, we'll call the school and tell them we had a flat tire. Don't worry." He breathed making her go cross eyed for a moment.

"Alright." She sighed. Rosalie chuckled.

"Come on sweety. Let's get you dressed." Rosalie swung Bella from Edward's arms into hers. "I'll have her back in a second. Don't worry." Rosalie vanished.

"Um Edward?" Emmett peeked his head out of the doorway to the bathroom. "I really don't think this is going to work." He shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Edward calmly walked to the door. Looking inside, he saw Emmett literally packed into one of his sweaters and pair of jeans.

"They're too tight. I can't breathe." Emmett gasped, were he human his face would have been blue.

"Non sense. You can breathe." Edward scoffed. Emmett gave him a look that seemed to say 'I warned you' before he took a nice deep breath. Fabric could be heard ripping, the seams splitting until they scraps of material were held on by mere threads. "Maybe you can't breathe." Edward looked shocked.

"Alright we're-" Rosalie's voice was drowned out by Bella's laughter. It didn't take long for Edward and Rosalie to join her.

"It's not funny." Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a child.

"You look like the incredible hulk." Bella gasped between giggle fits.

"Come on honey. I've been prepared for this for years." Rosalie led Emmett back to their bedroom. Going into her closet she lifted up a floorboard, pulling out a pair of clothes for Emmett. "You never saw that." Rosalie threatened, her finger less than an inch from his nose.

"Yes, dear." Emmett stuttered. Rosalie gave him a gentle peck on the lips.

"That's my man. Meet us in the M3." She turned, strutting out of the room to meet Edward and Bella. "You ready?" They nodded.

By the time everyone was in the M3, they had six minutes to get to school. "Bella, I know you don't like speed but if we're going to make it on time we have to." Bella nodded in understanding, closing her eyes and gripping Edward's arm for dear life.

"You'll be fine." He whispered into her ear, his cool breath calming her down instantly. Unknowing to them all, they were all thinking the same thing, What damage had Alice and Jasper done at the school?

"And you thought we'd be late!" Rosalie smiled when she pulled into the parking lot with three minutes to spare. "Have a good day. We'll see you at lunch." They all hopped out of the car and went their separate directions.

Rosalie and Emmett were met with odd stares as they glided through the halls. "I wonder what everyone is looking at?" He whispered into her ear making her giggle. They didn't have to wait to find out. Shouts of 'Nice' and 'Can't wait for the tape' barraged them. "What?" Emmett jumped back from Rosalie. A group of students scurried to class at the sound of the final bell, giving Rosalie a good view of the bulletin board.

"She didn't!" Rosalie seethed stomping up to tear off the piece of paper. "Look at this!" She held the flyer so that Emmett could read what it said.

MISSED THE ACTION?

WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN?

FOR JUST $9.99 YOU CAN GET THE WHOLE EVENT ON TAPE!

PLUS MUCH MORE!

CONTACT EMMETT AND ROSALIE AT 555-7309

REMEMBER THIS TAPE IS FOR ONLY THOSE OVER THE AGE OF 18.

BUT WHO CARES!

WE DON'T ASK FOR ID, SO GET YOUR COPY OF THE TAPE TODAY!

By the time he had finished reading, Emmett looked like a fish. "They didn't." He gasped.

"They did." Rosalie met his eyes. "You deliver the pictures of Bella then go get Jasper. I believe they are discussing the Civil War in history today. Why don't you make him feel, patriotic. I'll handle Alice." Not waiting for a response, Rosalie walked off towards the gym where Alice was currently in class.

Emmett ran the opposite way, stopping to stuff the pictures of Bella along with a hand written note into a locker. He didn't bother to slow down. The sooner her got revenge on Jasper, the better. The history building in sight, Emmett slowly crept up to the nearest window, he could clearly see the back of Jasper's head. He summoned up feelings of extreme patriotism, knowing that Jasper would be caught off guard. And indeed he was.

Jasper had been sitting in class like a good little vampire, listening to the teacher drone on and on about the Civil War. If only he knew half of the facts he was preaching, Jasper had actually lived through. Emotions were calm today as it was Wednesday, half way through the week. He had just been about to add something to his unnecessary noted when Jasper suddenly felt very, patriotic, very…defensive of the South.

"Are you trying to say that the South lost?" Jasper stood tall, his hand over his heart, a pained expression upon his face.

"The South did lose Mr. Hale. Please take your seat." The teacher gave him a stern look.

"No! Not until you admit that the South was the best and should have won." Jasper now stood on his desk, his trembling finger aimed at the teacher.

"Mr. Hale, please take you seat." The teacher hissed.

"No! I will not take my seat, not until you admit that the South was cheated, that the South should have won!" He turned to the rest of the class. "My fellow students! Let us return to the South to re-declare war upon the North, who's with me?" Jasper shouted jumping off of the desk, his fist upraised.

"To the principal's office, now Mr. Hale." The teacher yelled. Emmett let up the feelings he was emitting so that Jasper could regain control of himself. "TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" The teacher was screaming, his face red.

"Yes sir." Jasper angrily mumbled, walking out of the class with his back pack dragging at his side.

Rosalie was angry. No, she was freaking pissed. She can't believe that Alice had done this to her and Emmett, making it look like they were selling sex tapes of themselves. The very thought made her shudder. "This will teach you to mess with me." Rosalie smirked. Sneaking into the girl's locker room wasn't hard. Everyone was outside running a lap around the school grounds for their daily warm up. Rosalie knew which locker was Alice's, it was the only one that was colored a bright yellow.

"Hmm… I don't think she'll be needing this or this or… Rosalie grabbed everything from the locker, taking it with her as she exited the locker room. "These will make nice additions to the fire at home." Rosalie found Emmett in the parking lot by her car. "Let's run these home, ok?" She purred, giving him a one armed hug. He nodded. "So how did things go with Jasper?" She asked as they got in the car.

"Excellent. He got sent to the Principal's office. Look's like we'll be having company in detention Saturday." His booming laughter rocked the car. "What about Alice?"

"I paid some humans to finish the job." Rosalie stopped the car in front of the house. After they had thrown everything onto the fire, they went back to school claiming a flat tire as the reason they missed first period.

The girls in PE had just been released to the locker rooms so they could shower and change. Alice smiled, it wasn't that she disliked PE, it was more that she was one class closer to lunch where she could see Emmett and Rose's reaction to her and Jasper's little prank. In the locker room, Alice walked straight to the showers, grabbing a towel on the way. She stripped and stepped under the warm water, reveling in the feeling. When she felt she was thoroughly cleansed, Alice reached for the towel, but it wasn't there. "What?" She asked herself. "I could have sworn I,-Oh well. I'll just put my uniform on until I can get to my gym locker to my clothes." Alice looked to where she had taken off her clothes only to find them gone as well.

"Hello!" Alice yelled. No one answered. Using her speed, she ran to her locker. Dialing in the combination, she found the locker completely empty. "She didn't!" Alice glared, slamming the locker with inhuman force. Looking around the locker room, there were no towels to be seen. "SHE DID!" She screeched. Deciding that the only way to get clothes was to get home, Alice covered her privates with her hands, walking out of the door. It would have been a good plan, had the bell rung. As it was, the entire gym class was waiting in the gym for class to get out. Unknowingly, Alice walked right into the crowd.

"Hey! Check it out! Cullen is streaking!" A boy yelled pointing to Alice. Almost every head turned her way, looking to see if what this boy had spoken was the truth. Alice hung her head. This was bad.

"Miss Cullen. I suggest you cover yourself and go to the principal's office immediately." Coach Clapp handed her a towel, his eyes averted.

"Yes sir." Alice wrapped the towel around her body. Once she was outside, she ran at full speed to the office. "What are you doing here?" Alice asked seeing Jasper waiting in a chair.

"Emmett used his emotions to influence me into an outburst. You?" He looked her over from head to toe.

"Rosalie stole all of my clothes and I walked into a gym full of students wearing nothing." Alice frowned.

"I think this calls for some payback." Jasper smiled.

"Oh yes. Major payback." Alice grinned.

End chapter 6

What's going to happen next? I have a general plan and I'm actually really excited about it. I hope you guys are liking this. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry this wasn't up earlier but I'm typing as I go. Have a nice day/night.


	7. Chapter 7

WOW!!! You are all so awesome! Thank you for reading and reviewing as well as for adding the story to your favorites or alerts. I'm sorry if I seem overly cheerful, some people don't like overly cheerful people, but I never expected this story to go anywhere. I thought I would get maybe one review and that's it. So thanks again for all your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and that fact makes my heart break. Tear

Chapter 7: They'll wish they'd never been born!

Alice and Jasper walked out of the office after receiving their Saturday detentions. Oh how the others were going to pay. "UH! I cannot believe they did that!" Alice shouted as they ran towards the house. Jasper stayed silent, planning various ways to get back at his now doomed siblings. Clutching the towel close to her body, Alice ran faster and faster until she was safe inside her room.

"Jasper? Were you in my closet this morning?" She asked looking at the door.

"No, why?" He came to stand beside her.

"Because I left my closet door open this morning. It's not open. You don't think." Alice trailed off, her stare becoming worried.

"There's only one way to find out." He took a tentative step forward, his hand gently grasping the golden door knob. With a feather light flick, the door was open revealing an empty closet.

"THEY DIDN'T!" Alice shrieked running to the wall sized window that over looked the back yard. She let out an ear splitting scream when she saw the smoke pouring from the pool. In a flash she was poolside, looking into the inferno. In the smoke, she could make out the last of her clothes turning to ash. "My clothes." She whimpered, reaching a hand out as if to touch them.

"Don't do it Alice! We'll buy you more clothes and we'll get them back." Jasper held her close, mumbling incoherent phrases against her skin.

"I guess we should head to Port Angeles." She muttered as she slowly got to her feet. "I swear on my now destroyed clothes that I shall have my vengeance!" Alice cried, in the background lighting flashed accompanied by a roll of thunder.

After Jasper had leant Alice some of his clothes, they set out to Port Angeles in her new Porsche ( I know she doesn't get the Porsche until Eclipse but she needed a car and as you have probably guessed, the book plotline isn't really being followed in this fic).

Meanwhile, Emmett and Rosalie were laughing with Bella and Edward during passing period about Alice and Jasper's little escapades. It was all over the school by now that little Alice Cullen had streaked in her gym class.

"I can't believe you guys actually did that to them! You're going to have to watch your backs for a while." Edward laughed even harder.

"Yeah, we know. But I think we-" Rosalie suddenly stopped what she was saying. "I think we had better go. Don't you Emmett?" She didn't wait for him to answer as she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him off to who knows where.

"I wonder what that-" Bella began but was cut off by a high perky voice.

"Oh MY GOSH! The answer is yes!" The girl jumped and squealed pulling both Bella and Edward into a humongous hug. She pulled away allowing Bella and Edward to see the face of their attacker. It was Cara Cartwright. 'They didn't!' Edward thought, a huge frown covering his face.

"What exactly are you saying yes too?" Bella looked at Cara confused.

"Oh don't be so modest silly! We have been so short on cheerleaders we'd be more than happy to have you and Edward on the squad." Cara jumped up and down clapping her hands together.

"What do you mean? Edward and I never-" Bella began but was cut off by Cara.

"I loved the pictures by the way. Nice touch." Cara's excitement was beginning to annoy Edward.

"May we see those pictures?" He groaned holding out his hand. When you were a super hot vampire, it was rare that anyone ever denied your request. He felt the pictures being placed in his hands. Opening his eyes, he saw Bella with her hands on her hips doing a high kick. In the picture she wore a blue and orange cheerleading uniform with 'Tigers' written across the chest in an elegant script. Flipping to the next picture, he saw himself doing the splits.

"Rosalie." Edward growled. He remembered this picture. It had been taken in the mid seventies. He had been wearing a white disco outfit, ready to go dancing with the family. His outfit had been edited though, he now wore a green and purple male cheerleading suit that read 'Mallards.'

"Anyways, here are your uniforms. Practice is at five and ends at seven. We look forward to seeing you there." With a cheerful wave, Cara shoved the uniforms in Edward's arms before walking off with a jaunty skip.

"We're… We're cheerleaders?" Bella stuttered in fear. She had balance problems enough as it was, if she were to cheer something told her she'd be seeing Carlisle a lot more often.

"It appears so. But not to worry. I know exactly who did this. It was Rosalie and Emmett. They are the only ones with access to this photograph of me. We'll get our revenge." Edward pulled the trembling Bella close, stroking her hair with his icy hands. In the distance they heard the bell ring, but they didn't move, they'd be missing this class for sure.

"How are we going to get them back?" Bella pulled away so she could look into his dreamy topaz eyes. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face; the deep rumbling in his chest told her he was laughing.

"Aside from Emmett, what is the one thing that Rosalie loves more than herself?" He asked. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes lit up with recognition.

"No! Are we really going to?" She gasped, a large smile upon her face.

"Yes. We're going to hit Rosalie where it hurts the most, her M3." They walked hand in hand to the parking lot where Rosalie had parked her precious car this morning.

"But what are we going to do to it?" Bella asked, they had no supplies and only one super strong vampire.

"I've got it covered. You keep watch and tell me if you see any one coming." Bella nodded turning around to look at the school. Behind her, Bella heard Edward grunt as he exerted himself with whatever he was doing to Rosalie's car.

In Port Angeles:

Jasper and Alice, uninhibited by a human passenger, had made it to the mall in no time at all. "Come on. I want to make it back in time so that we can get Rose and Emmett while they are still in class." Alice speed walked into the first store that appealed to her. Jasper followed behind at a more leisurely pace.

He waited and waited as Alice grabbed armful after armful of clothes. He understood that she now had nothing to wear but if they were going to make it back in time they had to be speedy about it. Of course he had tried to tell Alice this, "Alice, we really should be heading back by now."

"A few more minutes Jasper. Just a few." She had waved her hand at him as if he were an annoying fly. Unluckily for him, a few minutes had turned into nearly an hour. Deciding that his wife needed a bit of a lesson, Jasper grabbed a tag off of a random article of clothing, making sure that it had a sensor on it.

"Alright let's go pay Jasper." Alice skipped to register. Acting like he was putting his arm around her waist, Jasper really stuck the sensor tag into her pocket. He felt a little guilty as she snuggled up to him but he stuck to his guns. The lady at the register slowly rang up the clothes, gawking at Jasper when she was waiting for Alice to pay.

The sales associate swiped the yellow credit card that Alice had handed to her, the register emitted a loud buzzing noise. "Well that's not good." The sales lady looked from the computer to Alice and Jasper. "It seems that this credit card ahs been reported stolen. I'll have to call mall security." She reached for the phone but was stopped by Jasper's hand.

"I'll just be paying for the items then." He used his velvety voice and charming good looks to convince her to do what he said. Dumbly, the clerk nodded taking the credit card that Jasper handed to her. His credit cards worked so they were ready to go mere minutes later.

They were just about to the doors when Alice turned to Jasper with a loving smile. "Thank you for everything Jazz. After all this, I don't know what I would have done without your support." She kissed his cheek before bounding out of the store. The second she passed the sensor alerts, they started wildly beeping.

"What?" Alice looked confused. Jasper didn't wait for what he knew would happen, he grabbed the tag from her pocket and threw it onto the ground. Pulling Alice into his arms, he ran full vampire speed to the car. "What was that Jasper?" Alice gave him a stern glance as she packed all but one of the bags into the trunk.

"Look, you really need to admit that you have a shopping problem. I figured that putting a sensor tag into your pocket would teach you a lesson." Jasper looked to his shoes, refusing to meet Alice's eyes.

"You're lucky I'm a good sport. Now drive while I get dressed." Alice hopped into the back seat while Jasper sped off toward the High School. He was lucky Alice didn't make him walk home. "Oh I would have." Alice replied to his unasked question, crawling into the front passenger seat.

"How did you?" He asked referring to how she knew he was going to ask her why she didn't make him walk home.

"I saw it in a vision. And I figured that in this time of war, it's better to have allies than enemies." She pecked his cheek. He couldn't help but smile when they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Hey, where's the M3?" Jasper looked all around but saw no sign of it.

"I'm not sure but… Emmett and Rosalie are still here. I saw our pranks going off without a hitch." Alice didn't pause to think. She hopped out of the car, Jasper right behind her. Together they began to plot the downfall of Emmett and Rosalie.

"Now, let's go avenge my clothes. After we get Emmett and Rosalie we can get Edward and Bella. We'll reconvene in" she looked at her new watch, "fifteen minutes. Let's do it." They went their separate directions. Alice to Rosalie's gym class while Jasper went to Emmett's French class.

In the gym , Alice was lucky. Rosalie's class was climbing the rope today. For some reason, Rosalie had always been unnaturally fond of climbing the rope in PE. Not that Alice cared, if Rosalie was distracted by the rope then she wouldn't see what Alice was doing in the locker room. Rosalie's locker was the easiest to find, even easier than Alice's. The lockers were all painted a dull gold, but Rosalie's locker was a bright red. It was hard to miss. Not bothering to use the combination, Alice broke the lock right off of the locker. Inside she found Rosalie's clothes.

"Hahaha. Whose messing with who now, sister dear." Alice grabbed the scissors that Rosalie kept for when she had a string hanging and went to work.

Emmett loved his French class. The teacher was so sweet and nice. She thought of the best ways to remember how to conjugate the verbs. All in all, she was awesome! He sat in the back row avidly taking notes. It was now that Jasper chose to strike. Sneaking up just as Emmett had, he found the window that was closest to Emmett where he couldn't be seen.

He had been vulnerable earlier, he would admit that. Wednesdays were always the calmest among the students. Of course, in History, Jasper always got riled up about the Civil War. How could he not, he had lived it and been part of it! His feelings of patriotism had already been running high and Emmett had known this, using it to his advantage. The added feelings of patriotism that Emmett had made himself feel gave Jasper that unneeded little bump that sent him into his tirade. Well it was Emmett's turn now.

Focusing on the intense lust he felt for Alice, Jasper projected the emotions directly to Emmett and Emmett alone. His hand shot up immediately, Jasper had to stifle his laughter.

"Oui Monsieur Cullen?" Madame Goff asked when she finally noticed Emmett's wildly waving hand.

"Will you go out with me?" He rushed in his most enchanting voice.

"Monsieur Cullen! That is highly inappropriate! Please focus your thoughts on French." Madame Goff returned to writing notes on the board.

"Madame Goff!" Emmett whined, she sighed but turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Monsieur Cullen?"

"I love you. Will you marry me?" He jumped from his seat to land on bended knee in front of Madame Goff.

"Monsieur Cullen! I am a happily married woman! Now please stop this behavior before I have to send you to the principal's office." She slapped away his hand that was reaching for hers.

"But Madame Goff. Je t'aime (I love you)!" He begged, his arms outstretched towards her.

"Office NOW Monsieur Cullen and please do not return to my class until you are able to control your raging hormones." Jasper chose then to let up on the lust.

"Oui Madame Goff. Je suis tres desolee (I am very sorry)." He trudged down the aisle, grabbing his backpack as he went. He had just been told off by his favorite teacher. Ouch. On his way out he saw Jasper on the ground in hysterics. "Vous vivrez pour regretter ce mon frère (You will live to regret this my brother)." Emmett whispered pointing a finger in his direction. Without another word, Emmett continued his walk of shame to the Principal's office.

Rosalie walked into the locker room fluffing her hair as she pulled out the elastic that had been holding it up in a ponytail. They had spent the day climbing the rope and she had loved every second of it. In fact, Rosalie held the current school record. Smiling at how fortunate she was, Rosalie grabbed a towel, showered at human speed and went to her locker to get dressed. Pulling out her clothes, she didn't notice anything different about them. She pulled on her low rider jeans, her violent red thong showing just a bit above the hem. She began to pull on the sweater but her arm wouldn't fit through the hole. Looking to see what the problem was, Rosalie saw that she hadn't been trying to fit her arm through the arm hole. This hole was an entirely new hole right over where her left breast would be.

"Alice." She whispered. But Alice wouldn't get the satisfaction of making Rosalie go home to change. It was just like wearing a shirt over a bikini. Only the shirt was a tight sweater and the bikini was her bra. Rosalie pulled on the shirt like nothing was wrong, walking out into the gym so she could go to her next class. Everyone stopped and stared as she strut through the crowd when the bell finally rang. Whispers followed everywhere she went.

"Miss Hale?" Rosalie cringed as she stopped in her tracks. "May I see you in my office please?" Turning around, Rosalie came face to face with the principal.

"Yes sir." She mumbled walking towards his office while the principal stayed behind to monitor the paths between the buildings saying he would 'Be with her in a moment.'

Upon entering the front office, Rosalie was met with a greatly saddened Emmett. "baby? Are you alright?" She asked throwing her bag down so she could hold him.

"Madame Goff through me out of class." He whimpered.

"There there." She held him close. Everyone in the family knew that Madame Goff was a god to Emmett. In his eyes, she was the best teacher ever to existed and Rosalie could see why, Madame Goff was freaking awesome.

"What are you wearing?" Emmett had opened his eyes to be greeted by the hole in her shirt that was over her left breast. His eyes ran from that hole to the one over her right breast, to the ones scattered across her midriff.

"Alice struck again." She growled. Just then the principal entered.

"I think I'll deal with you first Miss Hale." He walked to the door to his office, holding it open for Rosalie.

"I'll wait for you to get out. Then we'll talk." She whispered to Emmett. He hated to see her go, but when her back was turned to him, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Two perfect ovals were cut out of the butt of Rosalie's jeans baring her behind to the world. No matter how much he liked the view, Emmett knew that this was officially war and Alice and Jasper were going down.

End Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I was a tour guide for homecoming weekend at my college. After that there was the big football game (We Won!). I was just so tired I couldn't finish the chapter. So I'm sorry about that. I'm going to try to have another chapter up by tonight but no promises there. Have a great day/night.

3

myheartbeats4thee


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I promised another chapter and here it is. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and for reading in general. Enough with my unimportant ramblings. On with the Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own any of its characters. Much to my dismay.

Chapter 8: To those who've had it easy

Alice held back her laughter as she watched Rosalie get busted by the principal. Revenge was truly sweet. Looking down at her watch, Alice saw that she had two minutes until she had to meet Jasper by the cafeteria. Taking her speed up to a quick jog, she was standing right where she needed to be just as Jasper turned the corner.

"Excellent job. Now we just have to get Bella and Edward. If you can get Bella really quick, I have something extra special that I would like to do to torture Edward." Jasper only nodded, mentally reminding himself to never get on Alice's bad side. "Meet me in front of Edward's class when you're done alright?"

"See you soon." Jasper gave her a quick kiss before heading to Bella's class. This posed a little problem for him. Unlike Edward, Jasper didn't have Bella's entire schedule memorized. With a grunt of frustration, Jasper began to use his sense of smell to track Bella down. He finally found her in English doodling little hearts on the back of her notebook.

She looked so serene sitting there, probably daydreaming of Edward. 'Yep, definitely Edward' Jasper thought when he felt the emotions pouring off of her in tidal waves. "Well Miss Bella. I do believe that you need a little bit of anger." Jasper murmured sending wave after wave of rage towards the poor unsuspecting human. Bella seemed to show no sign of change.

"Miss Swan. Please answer my question." Bella looked up from her notebook to see the teacher staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" She was polite, her face the perfect portrayal of innocence.

"The question was Why did Hamlet feel that his uncle murdered his father?" The teacher was looking perturbed, her fingers tapping the podium in front of her.

"Do you know the answer?" Bella asked. The teacher slowly nodded. "Then why don't you answer the question yourself? Or do you not know the answer and you are just praying upon the answers of your students so that you can pass them off as your own answers in that pathetic piece of trash that you are calling your dissertation." Bella ranted pushing her chair back from her desk so that she could stand.

"What did you say?" The teacher near growled.

"You heard me." Bella crossed her arms over her chest. The teacher could do nothing more than stare at her wide eyed. No student had ever stood up to her before. Jasper had to force back his laughter so that he could focus on the rage he was sending to Bella

"I think that you should go see the principal right this instant." The teacher finally stuttered.

"What if I don't want to?" Bella challenged walking from behind her desk to stand directly in front of the teacher. 'Oh NO!' Jasper thought taking back all the rage he had been emitting this would not be good. Bella could not get into a fight with a teacher. He wanted her to get detention, not to get expelled. Thinking fast, he replaced the anger with a happiness that could rival Barney's.

"You will go to the principal's office right now Miss Swan." Bella and the teacher were face to face. Suddenly Bella did the unexpected.

"Alright sweetie-pie. You have a wonderfully fantastic day." Bella gently pat the teacher on the head before merrily skipping off to the principal's office. All the teacher could do was stare after her in shock. Jasper heaved a huge sigh of relief. If he were human, he would have just had a heart attack. Clutching his chest, Jasper went off to meet Alice at Edward's class.

He found her halfway there, stuffing a note into a locker her recognized but could not place with it's owner. "Trust me. It'll be good." Alice chuckled. Right then the bell rang signaling the end of class. It was time for lunch, two classes until school was over.. The question was, how much more trouble could they cause while in public? Quickly, Alice pulled Jasper away from the locker. "She can't see us." Alice explained, hiding behind an open door. They watched as Jessica Stanley trudged to the locker Alice had just stuffed the note in.

"What does that say?" Jasper asked with a small smile. He had an idea but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Well, mainly it consists of Edward confessing his undying love for Jessica. What she doesn't know is that Lauren Mallory also got one of those notes along with a few other choice girls who would kill to have Edward all to themselves." Alice laughed. "Come one. Let's go to lunch." Alice pulled Jasper behind her until they were both seated in their usual table. "Watch." She pointed to the cafeteria door.

Edward, having heard about the incident in Bella's English class, sadly made his way to the lunch room. He would have rather waited for her, but she had insisted that he go on to lunch after he had shown up in the office. The millisecond he came through the cafeteria doors, he was bombarded by a hoard of girls, all who had received a love not from 'him.'

"Please, you must all be mistaken, I love- Hey! That's my shirt. Don't touch that! Alright lady remove your hands from my. AHHHHH!" He screamed as he was overtaken, his head disappearing into the sea of raging teenage girls.

"I go this shirt!" A girl popped up holding a piece of the green sweater Edward had worn to school today.

"Well, I got his shoes!" Another jumped up holding them close to her, even going so far as to smell them.

"Well, I've got his pants!" Yet another yelled. It was then Edward decided enough was enough.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled pushing all of the girls off of him. They backed away slowly to reveal Edward in tattered rags. Lucky for him, his underwear were still intact. He made quick eye contact with Jasper and Alice before he left the cafeteria to head to the nurses office. The second they were sure he wouldn't hear, Alice and Jasper burst into laughter.

"Great job sending all of that lust to those girls." Alice high five-d him.

"All in a days work ma'am." He playfully wiped his fingernails on his shirt. For the first time all day, Alice and Jasper were able to relax, leaning together just enjoying each other's presence.

In the office, things weren't so calm. "What happened to you?" Bella asked as Edward walked in, his clothes barely hanging onto his body.

"Alice and Jasper are what happened to me. They sent a mob of girls notes telling them that I loved them." His disgust at the whole situation was evident even to the secretary sitting across the room.

"Put your eyes back in your head. He's mine." Bella pulled Edward in for a fiery kiss.

"What was that for?" Edward asked when she pulled away gasping for air.

"She was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. It was disgusting. I think Jasper's prank is still with me. I've been getting surges of rage ever since he made me so mad at my English teacher." Bella sighed examining her chipped nail polish.

"Well, look who's here. Are you the welcoming committee?" Rosalie asked as both she and Emmett stepped out of the principal's office.

"Actually, we're here to see the principal. Bella got in trouble and I think I just got molested." Edward shuddered at the memory.

"Alice and Jasper huh? I'm getting ready to get Jasper back right now." Rosalie pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number that none of them recognized. "Yes I would. Sent to Forks High School classroom 103. To Jasper Hale. I want the message to read 'Happy Birthday from your loving siblings.' No thank you. Bye." Rosalie smirked like the cat who got the cream when she hung up the phone. "His surprise will be here in approximately half an hour. I suggest we get good seats. As soon as you two are finished, meet us at Jasper's classroom." Rosalie and Emmett left the office.

Twenty-five minutes later, the four were together again outside of Jasper's Advanced Chemistry Class. He was inside, looking out of the window at them. They didn't bother trying to hide. Just knowing that they were there was driving him crazy. He knew they were up to something but he didn't know what. His edginess was starting to leak from him making the entire class fidget with anxiety.

A knock on the door interrupted the teacher's lecture. "May I help you?" He asked the tall woman who was dressed in a delivery uniform holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"Delivery for Jasper Hale." The teacher let her in so she could gently place the flowers in front of Jasper who had raised his hand out of courtesy.

"Who are they from?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"They are from your loving siblings. They also had a message they wanted me to give you." she leaned closer until her lips were right next to Jasper's ear. He was struggling within himself. It had been a few days since he had last hunted so right now he was pretty thirsty with this human so close. She took his trembling as a sign of nerves. "They wanted me to tell you… Happy Birthday Big Boy!" she ripped off her top, jumping onto the table in front of Jasper.

"They didn't!" He gasped as the woman continued to strip off her clothes while dancing rather suggestively. His gaze turned to the window where Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie were laughing and pointing at him. Vaguely, he could see Bella saying 'You bought him a strip-o-gram?' Rosalie and Emmett nodded in response. So it was them.

They were in for a world of hurt when Alice found out. And find out she would. Closing his eyes against the now very naked woman, Jasper decided that looking at his laughing siblings was better than her. He glared at them until the teacher was finally able to get the woman to leave.

"Well that was interesting. Happy Birthday Jasper." The teacher smiled good naturedly. This was one man who was way to happy and accepting. Jasper concluded when he felt no anger what so ever from the teacher. "I'll now be collecting your mid-term papers." Jasper sighed, reaching into his bag for his absolutely wonderful paper, at least he thought it was absolutely wonderful. It seemed that papers were a very popular mid-term here in Forks, this being the fifth class he'd had to turn a paper in.

Out of nowhere a cell phone started to belt out "Barbie Girl," all of the students looked around to see who it was. Everyone checked their own phone, but no one answered. That left only one person. Jasper. Giving

everyone a nervous wave, he checked the caller id, it was Alice.

"Family emergency." Jasper grabbed his bag and left the class without a backwards glance. "Hello?" He spoke when he was sure that none of the humans could hear him.

"Get to the parking lot NOW." Was all Alice said before she hung up. Shrugging, Jasper walked around the class he had just been in so that he could give a stern lecture to his siblings. To his surprise, they weren't there. Oh well, he had to meet Alice anyway.

Once he had made the short trip to the parking lot, he had the difficult task of finding Alice. She was no where to be seen. Figuring that maybe she was behind a tall car and he couldn't see her, Jasper walked further into the rows of cars. He had just walked past an old rusty green thing that was dented beyond recognition when a hand clamped over his mouth, pulling him under it.

"Shh." Alice held a finger to her lips. Jasper nodded, taking that as meaning 'I promise I won't scream like a little girl,' Alice removed her hands from his delectable mouth. "Watch." Her lips moved making the word but no sound came out. Nodding again, Jasper watched as Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie walked out to the parking lot.

Edward and Bella said something to Emmett and Rosalie before they walked over to Edward's Volvo. Alice nearly cried at her stupidity. She had forgotten that she and Jasper had used the Volvo to get to school this morning. Rosalie must have taken the keys when she had taken Alice's clothes and given them back to Edward. They zoomed off, leaving Emmett and Rosalie in the parking lot looking for the M3.

"Where is it? I parked it right here!" Rosalie shouted in frustration gesturing to the spot next to where the Volvo had been parked.

"I don't know Rose!" Emmett looked around wildly. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with Rosalie's car.

"UGH! Where's my car!" Rosalie screamed walking further into the parking lot, Emmett on her heels. He was still looking around, making sure that no area was left unsearched.

"Um. Rose?" Emmett's face fell, his mouth gaping.

"What?" She turned to face him but he was looking back at the school. "I don't see anything." Her eyes scanned the buildings but she still didn't see what he was obviously wanting her to look at.

"Look up." He grabbed her face between his hands, lifting her face so she was looking at the roof of the gym. She let out a blood curdling scream. There on the roof of the gym was her M3.

"I'm going to kill them!" Rosalie stomped over to the gym, looking up. It was a good two stories tall. "How are we going to get it down before the blood bags see it?" Rosalie asked. She was not a happy camper.

"I have an idea. You go up to the top and I'll stand on that ledge that's about half way up. You can lower the car to me and when I have a good grasp on it, you can jump down and I'll lower it down to you. Sound good?" He asked. After a moment of deliberation, Rosalie nodded and they proceeded with the plan.

Lucky for Edward and Bella, the only damage to the car was two dents on the trunk area where Emmett had lowered the car to Rosalie. "Thank you baby." Rosalie kissed him softly.

"No problem. Now let's get home. We'll need to secure ourselves an area of the house before the others get home if we want to make it through the night unscathed." Emmett picked Rosalie up, tossing her into the driver's seat.

"Let's go." They were off in a squeal of tires and a haze of smoke from the tires.

"We've got to get home!" Alice pulled Jasper from under the green thing, running to the Porsche full vampire speed. They too left the school in a fog of burned rubber. On the highway to the house, they caught up to Emmett and Rosalie. Not caring if cars were coming from the other direction, Alice pulled up so the Porsche and the M3 were neck in neck. Speeding up faster and faster, neither could get ahead of the other.

In the distance, they could see the turn off to the house. Both girls knew that they should start slowing down, but that only urged them to speed up more. The turn was now looming before them well within 100 feet. Looking across to Alice, Rosalie smiled. She had a secret weapon, something that Alice had surely never done. Continuing to speed up, Alice was starting to worry. If they didn't slow down they would miss the turn or roll their cars trying to turn. A vision came at the speed of light. When it had finished, there was 25 feet until the turn. This would work, Alice had seen it.

Twenty feet… Rosalie moved her hand so it lingered over the emergency brake, ready to pull it the second she made the turn. 'Now!' She thought cramping the wheel and pulling the emergency brake so she cleanly drifted around the corner. To her shock, Alice had done the exact same thing. The cars wobbled coming out of the turn, but they kept up their high speed.

Rosalie and Emmett reached the house first, jumping out and running in. They headed for the stairs, ready to claim the top floor as theirs, but a barrage of water balloons assaulted them. Silently, they decided that it would be better to just settle for the second floor of the house. Edward would have to feed Bella eventually and that is when they would make their move on the top floor. It would be theirs.

Alice and Jasper didn't like having to take the ground floor but they did have to admit, it had it's advantages.

All of them began to plan their next actions. War had been declared in the Cullen Household.

End Chapter 8

Imagine what they can do now that they are on their own turf. I hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it wasn't out sooner. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading.

3

myheartbeats4thee


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry that I took so long to get this chapter out.

Over 100 Reviews! You are all so awesome! Thank you.

By the way, in this fic, the house is set up so that the stairs are along the walls and you can see from the third floor to the bottom floor. If you don't understand what I mean I'll try to find a picture and put it in my profile.

Disclaimer: Twilight… still is not mine.

Chapter 9: All's fair in love and war

The lines had been drawn, enemy territory marked. Bella and Edward had taken the top floor of the house and at the moment were scurrying about locking the windows and rigging booby traps. "Windows secure. What now Commander?" Bella saluted Edward. Of course they had done nothing to start this war but Edward's siblings just couldn't seem to leave them out of the fun.

"Now we wait. I suggest you change into something that you wouldn't mind ruining. They like to fight dirty." Edward pushed Bella into his room while he stood guard over the staircase. Peering over the railing he could see a large portion of the first floor, but no signs of Alice or Jasper. Leaning further out, Edward tried to see more than what he could.

"Ow!" He yelled feeling a projectile hitting him on his upper throat/ lower chin. Reaching to where he had been hit, Edward felt a gooey substance. Upon closer inspection, it was a bright pink gelatinous liquid. Below he heard snickers, moving so he could see the second floor landing, he saw Rosalie laughing. "You'll pay for that Rose." Edward's voice was calm and collected.

"What ever you say little brother." Rosalie pulled her right hand back while the left stayed taught in front of her. Realizing what she was doing, Edward fell to the floor before she could sling shot another paintball at him. The ball splattered against the wall showering him in little flecks of paint. When he got up, she was gone.

"What was that?" Bella asked looking at the pink dent in the wall. "Better yet, what happened to you?" She wiped off the paint with the sleeve of the black jacket tied around her waist.

"Rosalie happened. Nice out fit." Edward purred leaning in to kiss her neck. Bella wore a pair of black biker shorts, a black tank top, black socks, and black shoes.

The singing of a flying object disrupted his actions, making him pull Bella into a roll that barely took them into the bathroom. "We really have got to be more careful." Edward breathed, peering around the door frame.

"Can't you just read their minds?" Bella asked peeking out with him.

"It's not that simple. When you've lived with someone so long you get to know ways around their powers, ways to deceive them. Needless to say, we've got it down to an art." Edward pushed her head back in the bathroom just as another paintball flew at them.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Rosalie cackled as she reloaded her trusty slingshot. Edward was to easy of a target. She needed a challenge. Looking down to the floor below, Rosalie scanned the area for signs of Alice and Jasper.

"What should I do Rose?" Emmett asked coming out of their bedroom dressed in camouflage. He even had on a camouflage cloth tied around his forehead acting as a headband. Not that Rosalie could complain. She too wore all camouflage, only her outfit was a skirt with ragged edges, a tiny top that revealed her well toned stomach, black knee high stiletto boots, and a camouflage scrunchie to hold her hair up in it's high ponytail.

"Guard the landing. I'll go restock my ammo." As soon as Emmett nodded, Rosalie turned towards Alice's room. She didn't stop in the bedroom, she knew there was nothing in there she could use. Instead she went straight for the built in bathroom where Alice kept her endless supply of makeup. "Bella's going to love me." Rosalie laughed, stuffing tubes of lipstick into a bag she had found on the counter. Along with the lipstick, Rosalie grabbed anything that struck her as a weapon. Needless to say, by the time she was done there was little to nothing left in the bathroom.

Next she went to Jasper's desk. In his top drawer he had a stash of water balloons that he used for whenever he wanted revenge. The fool should have never told her where he kept them. Grabbing the balloons, Rosalie went back to where Emmett kept watch.

"Report." She commanded.

"I have seen no movement from above or below." Emmett never took his eyes from the stairs leading down.

"This isn't good. They are planning something. But what?" Rosalie pondered as she filled the balloons with soap, shampoo, perfume, anything that was liquid and found in Alice's bathroom she used.

While Rosalie and Emmett were filling their balloons, Alice and Jasper were busy constructing a fort of massive proportions. They pushed couches, chairs, tables, the television, everything that they could find to make a sturdy fort.

"All done. Now, let's plan." Alice had watched Jasper place the heavy wooden desk on the fort to act as the roof. They crawled through the tiny hole into the spacious fort. "None of them know what we are doing. We have the advantage." Alice clapped her hands in excitement.

"For now we do. We must find a way to advance our territory until the second and third floor are ours. We shall be victorious." Jasper held up his fist. Alice's eyes took on a blank sheen.

"NO! Rosalie and Emmett are going to take over the third floor, we have to stop them." She grabbed a fire poker, brandishing it like a sword.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Jasper cupped his hands over her ear, whispering his secret plot.

"Edward… I'm hungry." Bella sighed. She had been fighting the hunger pains for a while, but now they were actually starting to hurt. Edward sighed, he really didn't want to lose.

"Well you can't go down there by yourself, you'd be captured and held hostage for sure. If we both go down, we'd be surrendering the floor to someone else. I could try to go down but we would just end up losing the floor. But, it's worth it if it makes you feel better." He closed his eyes, hating having to surrender.

"Who said we have to give up anything." Edward looked up and into her eyes.

"What do you mean? What other way is there?" He asked, eyes alight with hope.

"Well, you do have that chimney…" Bella trailed off.

"What does the chimney… OH! Bella, I couldn't stuff you down the chimney. It would be too dangerous." He closed his eyes and began to pace the floor.

"Who said anything about me going down the chimney. If you take the chimney, they won't know that you left me up here alone. I can defend the floor until you get back." Edward looked at her skeptically. "Edward Cullen, this is my first war with your family and I refuse to lose or surrender now get your butt out of that window and onto the roof." Bella whisper shouted pointing toward one of the windows Edward had locked.

"Alright." He went to the closet and came back with a red metallic gun. "Take this. Her name is Carmen. If you run out of paintballs, there are more under the third floorboard below the bed. Be safe love." With a kiss to her cheek he had vanished. Bella carefully inspected the paintball gun as she walked to the hallway so that she could guard the stairs. She wouldn't let Edward down.

"Look at that." Rosalie muttered, watching Bella stand guard over the stairs. "Edward would never… Clever. Emmett, we attack the third floor now." Rosalie grabbed her bag of lipstick tubes off the floor.

"Rosalie, how do we get up there without alerting Alice, Jasper, or Edward?" He asked as he too began to spy on Bella.

"Simple. Remember a few years ago when you thought you were Spiderman? Well, as much as I hate to say this, I need my Wall-Climber back." Rosalie rolled her eyes when Emmett began to jump around happily.

"I promise I will not let you down." He kissed her quickly before he placed his hands to the walls, climbing up as if he weighed nothing. She would never understand how he did that let alone figure it out. If there were two things Emmett had way too much of, it was patience and dedication. He would dedicate himself to something and not give up until he accomplished his goals.

Rosalie watched as he crawled up behind Bella, he was just about to grab her when something caught her eye. Movement over one of the second floor windows. Crouching down, Rosalie army crawled across the landing with her bag still on her arm. She made it to the window without a hitch, looking out she saw Alice a few feet up picking the lock on one of the third story windows.

Pulling her sling shot from her bag, Rosalie took the cap off a tube of lipstick, rolling it all the way out. Cradling the tube in the sling shot, Rosalie released the projectile hitting Alice on the shoulder.

"What?" Alice looked to where Rosalie hung out the window only to be met with a tube of bright red lipstick hitting her forehead. "Was that my lipstick!" Alice shouted giving up on the lock so she could chase Rosalie. Rose jumped from the window and sprinted across the landing so she could grab all of the ammo and run up the stairs to where Emmett and Bella were laughing.

"Take these and throw." Rosalie handed them the shampoo filled balloons. Alice came running from the room Rosalie had just come from, heading straight for them. "Fire!" Rosalie shouted. The trio launched their balloons, all of them hitting Alice.

"I'll be back." Alice made a quick retreat, never turning her back on Emmett, Rosalie and Bella.

"Great work! Bella, welcome to team Awesome." Emmett high five-d the girls, all of them hindered by their gut wrenching laughter.

"I'm on the team?" Bella asked shocked. She had thought that if she would be on anyone's team in would have been Edward's or Alice's. Never in a million years would she have thought Emmett and Rosalie would want her on their team.

"You're on the team." Rosalie smiled. Together, they kept watch ready for the next assault.

Edward had to laugh when he saw Alice dripping with shampoo. He had heard everything.

"You'll get what's coming to you." Alice hissed wiping off some of the shampoo with a towel. She would take a shower later. Now she had a war to wage.

"What ever Alice." Edward walked up the stairs. "Bella! I've got you some supper." He was shocked when the tray disappeared from his hands. "Hey! Give that back, it's for Bella." He proclaimed.

"And Bella is thankful for it. Aren't you Bella." Rosalie appeared at the railing holding a balloon.

"Thanks Edward." Bella chirped sticking her head over the side, happily munching on the cheeseburger he had made her. Edward smiled, taking a step up.

"Stop right there." Rosalie commanded.

"Can't I come up too?" He asked in confusion.

"How do we know that you're not being coerced by Alice and Jasper? How do we know that you're not panning a counter attack against us from the inside." Rosalie stated, pacing along the railing.

"I'm not." Edward protested.

"But we don't know that." Rosalie sneered.

"Bella, tell them I'm on your side." He plead.

"Sorry Ed. But she's right. How do we know that you're not coming to sabotage us?" She gave him a look of such innocence that he almost believed that he were a villain.

"But Bella!" Edward took another step up the stairs but stopped when he was hit by a shampoo balloon. He glared toward Rosalie but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Bella who was smiling, albeit guiltily. "Bella… Why?" He asked.

"All's fair in love and war Edward. I will not let team awesome be destroyed." Bella disappeared, going back to her burger.

"If that's how you want to play." He turned around, walking down the stairs to Alice and Jasper's fort. Knocking on the desk, Edward waited for them to answer. "I want to take down team Awesome." He growled when they opened the hole.

"Come on in brother. Welcome to the dark side." Alice moved so he could climb in.

As they began to plot, no one noticed the clock that read 10:07 on the mantle, nor did they hear Esme and Carlisle sneak in the back door, hoping they wouldn't get caught and dragged into what they called the 'silly war.'

End Chapter 9

Again, I'm sorry this took to long to get out. Have a nice day/night.

3

myheartbeats4thee


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, SORRY! I am so sorry that this was not out sooner. I feel like I have re-written it a million times. Without further ado, onto the Disclaimer, THEN onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own it's characters. (Even though the voices say otherwise)

Chapter 10: Choose!

"It looks like the children are at it again." Esme sighed as she peered out the kitchen door. All of the furniture that was once spread beautifully throughout the living room was now piled into one corner making a fort for what Alice liked to call the 'Dark Side.'

"Yes. Who do you think will win this time?" Carlisle looked up from the news paper he was rapidly scanning. Esme put her hand to her chin in thought.

"I think Team Awesome will win." She finally spoke, looking to Carlisle, who had scoffed at her statement.

"Team Awesome doesn't stand a chance against the Dark Side! Look at them, they all have super powers. Now look at Team Awesome, all they have is super strength, tenacity, and an overly klutzy human. The Dark Side will surely win." Carlisle lay down the paper to slide his arm around Esme's shoulders.

"I think you're wrong. You know how Rosalie hates to lose. Team Awesome will win." Esme shrugged his arm off, putting a good three feet between them.

"How about we bet on it. If Team Awesome wins, I'll be your slave for a week. If the Dark Side wins, you'll have to be my slave for a week. Sound fair?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Deal. You're going down." Esme shook his hand before heading off to her bedroom. Carlisle turned to grab his medical bag but thought again. Leaving it wide open on the counter, Carlisle began to amble off.

"Gosh… I'm tired. I think I'll leave my medical bag with that bottle of chloroform on the kitchen counter." He muttered nonchalantly, just loud enough so the Dark Side could hear him.

In the sacred fortress of the Dark Side, Alice smiled. Carlisle had always favored them when it came to the prank wars while Esme, feeling pity for the underdogs, always sided with Rosalie and Emmett. "I'll be back." She muttered, disappearing for less than a split second.

Seeing the bottle that was in her hand, Edward laughed. "I'll take that. Bella must be getting cold. I think I'll turn on the heater and open all the vents." Edward chuckled, knowing just the right vent to pour the bottle of chloroform in. Bella wouldn't last five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're planning something I know it!" Rosalie paced back and forth across the top most landing. It had be quiet, way too quiet for way too long.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I'll be back in a few." Bella got up and walked into Edward's room. All the pacing Rosalie had been doing was making her dizzy. Grabbing some clothes, a hair brush, and her tooth brush, Bella walked down the hall to Edward's bathroom.

"Rosalie, sit down. We must plan an attack. If they won't, we will. Catch them by surprise, you know?" Emmett smiled. He loved it when Rosalie got into the war games like this.

"That's what they want! The desperate attack first! If we attack, that means that we are paranoid. No, we must stand guard and be prepared for battle." Rosalie stopped her pacing to sit in Emmett's lap. He used his large hand to gently stroke her luxurious hair.

"Alright baby. Alright. We'll wait." He kissed the top of her head. Down the hall, they heard the shower turn on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs, Edward was reading the back of the chloroform bottle to see the exact dosage needed to knock out a human. The bottle said nothing of the sort. Shrugging, Edward took a tin disposable dish, sitting it carefully on the heater vent. He poured the entire bottle into the pan. Soon the house would be filled with chloroform fumes. Bella would be down, leaving Rosalie and Emmett to guard their territory alone. Not that Bella posed much of a threat anyway. Edward just figured it would be safer for her to be asleep while the vampires fought.

"Mission accomplished. Bella should be asleep within the next half hour." Edward returned to the fortress where Jasper and Alice were conversing in hushed tones.

"Okay Edward. Here's the plan." Alice whispered into his ear. His smile grew wider and wider.

"I love it." He pulled back. "Let's get started." They exited the fortress looking for anything that could be used as a weapon or projectile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was content, letting the warm water wash away her worries. She had already finished washing her hair with, what Edward called her 'delectable shampoo.' All she needed to do was step out of the shower to dry off. A simple task that Bella had to force herself to do. It had been getting increasingly colder as the days progressed and Bella often found herself taking hot showers to warm up.

Reaching out she shut off the water, frowning when the last of the warmth left. Stepping out of the glass stall, her feet met the ice cold marble floor making her shiver. Quick as lightning, she dressed in a pair of joggers and a snug tank top with a pair of thick woolen socks. She had brushed her hair and was just starting to dry it when the drowsiness set in. At first it was just a small yawn, but minutes later it turned into heavy lidded eyes accompanied by large yawns. Her hair dry, Bella went to where Rosalie and Emmett were still standing guard.

"Good to see the Empire hasn't fallen." She smiled when she stood in front of them. They looked so cute together.

"Yes. It will be a cold day in Hell before this empire falls." Rosalie smiled back. Admittedly, they hadn't talked much but Bella and Rosalie had actually managed to bond during this little war.

"I'm feeling a little yawn tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." Bella held a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the yawns that came more and more frequently.

"We'll do our best to protect you and make sure the Empire is still standing when you arise at dawn." Emmett mock saluted.

"You do that. Night." Bella waved before she went into Edward's room. In minutes she was asleep, leaving the war to be fought by the supernatural family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shh!" Alice hissed to Edward and Jasper as they climbed the side of the house. They were over halfway up the side, nearing the third floor windows. She stopped motioning for Edward to climb ahead of her. Jasper took that as his cue and left in the opposite direction, heading towards the other side of the house.

Edward reached the window to his room with no problem. Unlocking the latch was a piece of cake, after all he had made the lock himself. On the bed he saw Bella, peacefully asleep. She was completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Crawling in through the now open window, he stopped to just look at her; she was so beautiful. He felt bad about drugging the air with chloroform so that she would go to sleep.

"I'm gonna go check on Bella." He heard Rosalie say to Emmett in the hallway. Her footsteps grew closer and closer. Edward scooped Bella up into his arms, but she rolled over, flopping back onto the bed.

"Wha-" She asked bleary eyed, looking around the room for what had caused her to fall from her wonderful dreams. Spotting Edward, it took her a moment to gather her thoughts. "Rose!" Bella yelled causing Edward to cover his ears. Rosalie was in the room in an instant, the slingshot drawn back with a lipstick torpedo ready to be launched.

"Emmett! Check the windows! They're attacking!" She shouted as she let the lipstick tube fly. It hit Edward squarely in the chest. In the other room, Rosalie could hear Emmett waging his own war. Rosalie must have startled Edward because he jumped out of the window with a hiss, baring his teeth at her.

Rosalie ran over to Bella, picking her up bridal style. "I've gotcha. You'll be safe where I'm sending you." Rosalie whispered to Bella who was already halfway back asleep. She heard the struggling stop in the other room, Emmett emerged covered in cookie dough, but smile in victory.

"I won." He gasped shutting the door behind him. Rosalie nodded.

"Emmett. I have a special mission for you. We can't have Bella getting captured. Edward almost got her just now. I need you to take her to this place. It is safe for her there. So long as she is with this person, the Awesome Empire shall live on." Rosalie took a small piece of paper out of her bra, handing both it and Bella to Emmett.

Emmett read the paper and looked to Rosalie, "Are you sure it's safe for her there?" He asked, doubt evident in his eyes.

"I'm positive. Tell them Rose sent you." Rosalie turned to the bathroom where she heard a noise. "Go, be safe, love." She quickly kissed Emmett before sending him down the stairs.

Just as Emmett disappeared, Alice skipped out of the bathroom, hands hidden behind her back. "Why hello Rose." Alice chirped, not moving her hands.

"Hello Alice." Rosalie crouched into a fighting stance she had seen on a kung fu movie Emmett had been watching a few days ago. Without warning, Alice flung something toward Rosalie so fast, Rosalie couldn't duck away.

The object hit her with a small 'puff' sound, sending a cloud of white powder everywhere. Rosalie blinked but she could not see through the cloud.

"Coward!" She choked on the dust, wiping her eyes with her shirt. Out of the cloud, Alice pounced engaging Rosalie in a battle of epic proportions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotta keep Bella safe! Gotta keep Bella safe! Gotta keep Bella safe!" Emmett muttered to himself over and over again as he snuck down the stairs. He reached the first floor with out a hitch. Taking out the paper Rosalie had given him, he double checked the location. Yep, he was on the right track. Taking a left, he walked three doors down. Knocking a soft rat-a-tat-tat on the door.

"Yes." The door opened a crack.

"Rosalie sent me. She said Bella would be safe here." Emmett moved so the person behind the door could see the sleeping Bella.

"Come on in and put her on my bed." The door opened revealing Esme. "I had a feeling this would happen." She mumbled as she walked into her closet, emerging moments later with a large frying pan. "She'll be safe here Emmett. You may go back and help Rosalie." Esme sat on the edge of the bed, positioning herself so she was facing the door. "Oh, be a dear and shut off the light on the way out." Esme gave him a smile before resuming her statue like position.

Emmett did as he was told. He quietly crept out of the room back towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper and Edward appeared on either side of him.

"I'm going to go see Rosalie." Emmett continued to walk, not allowing himself to stop and converse with his brothers.

"Emmett, why are you fighting with Rosalie, you know fighting with us would be funner." Edward internally cringed at having to use improper grammar.

"I love Rosalie and I would never betray her like that." Emmett didn't look back as he round the corner and started up the stairs.

"Come on Emmett, come to the Dark Side. We have cookies! (dedicated to xSherryXCherryx)" Jasper smiled knowing that cookies were one of Emmett's many weaknesses. He paused on the stairs, his back still to Edward and Jasper.

"Double chocolate chunk with cinnamon chips?" He asked, venom flowing into his mouth. Even though he was a vampire, Emmett still loved the smell of double chocolate chunk cookies with cinnamon chips. On rare occasions, he even liked to eat them. They tasted horrible but the memory of eating them as a human made up for that.

"Of course."

"Only the best for our brother."

Emmett turned to see Edward and Jasper both holding a tray of double chocolate chunk cookies with cinnamon chips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'll never take my lands!" Rosalie growled as she and Alice continued to hurl things at each other's heads. They had been fighting for well over half an hour now. Vaguely, Rosalie wondered where Emmett was but shrugged it off. All that mattered was that Bella was in safe hands. Reaching for another object to throw, Rosalie's hand met thin air. She was out of things to throw and her bag of shampoo balloons was down the hall!

Alice must have run out too because their wild eyes met. In an instant they were both charging toward each other. Their bodies met with a huge clash that shook the very foundations of the house.

Rosalie had the advantage, no matter how slight it was. It was times like these she was grateful that she spoke and acted before she thought, making her invisible to Alice's power. Taking the upper hand, Rosalie grabbed Alice under the arms, lifting her over the railing.

"Oh Jasper!" Rosalie called. Jasper appeared directly below where they stood. "Catch." Rosalie let go of Alice, letting her free fall three stories into Jasper's waiting arms. Rosalie made a mental note to try that with Emmett later, it looked kind of fun.

The stairs creaked making Rosalie turn around, ready for another attack. "Emmett! It's you." Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. She went up to hug him but stopped. Something was off. Then it hit her, he smelled of chocolate and cinnamon. "You betrayed me?" Rosalie gasped, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry Rose! They had double chocolate chunk cookies with cinnamon chips. Cinnamon!" Emmett whined.

"What are you doing up here if they've won you over with cookies?" She asked, her back hitting the wall. Emmett stepped closer and closer.

"They wanted me to tell you that if you surrender, they'll go easy on you." He placed his hands on either side of her head, his lips just millimeters from hers.

"Emmett, do you remember when we traced our genealogy a few years ago." Emmett nodded, his eyes clouded with confusion. "Do you remember where my roots lay" She asked.

"Of course, you're ancestors were Greek." He smiled. That had been fun, traveling the world searching for their heritage.

"It was more specific than that. Come on, you remember." Rosalie prodded him to remember more. She knew he remembered, he just needed a little prompting.

"Yeah, that's right. You're ancestors were Spartans." He grinned, proud at having recalled that little detail. Rosalie nodded.

"And if you were paying attention in history class…" Rosalie struck out her foot tripping Emmett so he fell down the stairs. She waited until he came to a stop at the first floor. "We Spartans will come back with our shield or on it!" She proudly stood on the top floor. It was just her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward knew this was his chance to get Bella back. After he and Jasper had given Emmett the cookies, he had sung like a canary. Bella was in Esme's room. Edward, deciding to be polite knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Esme called from the bed.

"Edward, may I come in?" He asked.

"Of course." Her voice was kind with a mother's love. He opened the door and immediately his eyes landed on Bella's sleeping form.

"Has she been resting well?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Yes. She's even been speaking of you in her dreams." Esme smiled at the love the two shared.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just take her to my room so she can rest." Edward moved to pick Bella up but stopped when Esme began to speak.

"I wouldn't so that if I were you, Edward." She warned. "I am supposed to protect Bella, and last thing I knew, Rosalie still had the upstairs."

"I'm just going to-"

"Don't do it Edward or I'll have to harm you." Esme warned. She had smelled the chloroform in the air, Esme knew that Carlisle had interfered so it was completely faire for her to interfere too.

"Come on, mom!" Edward laughed as he once more moved to pick Bella up. Throughout the house a loud clang could be heard as Esme struck Edward on the head with her frying pan.

"What was that for?" Edward asked in a hushed whisper.

"Wha-" Bella mumbled, opening her eyes halfway.

"Go back to sleep dear." Esme softly rubbed Bella's back until her breathing was once more even. "As Carlisle has taken to the Dark Side, it is my duty to defend Team Awesome. I suggest you leave before you and my frying pan become good friends. You may have Bella back when the war is over and I have heard that it is so from Rosalie herself." Esme readied her frying pan once more.

"What if I joined Rosalie's team? Would you let me at least hold Bella for a little bit then?" He asked with a pout. Esme pondered the question before nodding. "Okay, then I switch sides. I am now on team awesome. Pinky swear." Edward and Esme shook pinkies.

"You may hold her." Esme moved to her rocking chair, watching as Edward pulled Bella close to him. They really did make such a sweet couple.

The clock now read 4:21. School started in three and a half hours. She couldn't fathom what would happen between now and then…

End Chapter 10

Sorry if it lacked in the funny department. There will be one more chapter before they are back at school. I'm looking at approximately five chapters until the story is complete. Again, I am sorry for taking so long to get this out. Thank you for the reviews.

3

myheartbeats4thee


	11. Chapter 11

I am SO sorry about taking so long to update. I've been up to my eyeballs in mid-terms. But I'm done now so updates should go way more smoothly.

You're all probably getting sick of this, but I like to start every chapter by thanking everyone who has reviewed and read the story so far. So thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: It's not mine! I swear! Please don't send me to jail!

Chapter 11: Last Stand

Rosalie stood silhouetted against the third landing banister. She had turned off all the lights on the third floor to lower her chance of detection. This was it, her last chance at victory. All that remained of the ammo she had collected during the night summed to a paltry thirteen shampoo balloons, seven tubes of lipstick, and a stash of Edward's Cds. Suddenly, she was glad that her oldest brother was so music crazy. Her feet were strapped loosely to an old royal purple snow board she had found in the spare closet.. Soon, soon she would attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs Alice was pacing inside the Dark Fortress, much to Emmett and Jasper's chagrin. "Where is he? He was supposed to grab Bella and be back her half an hour ago!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Perhaps Edward has switched sides. You do know that Bella has him completely wrapped around her little finger and you saw how easy it was for us to persuade Emmett to come to our side. I think Team Awesome has gotten to him." Jasper grasped Alice's shoulders making her stop mid step.

"You're probably right. You're probably right. We should start preparing for the final strike. If we plan to have Team Awesome under our control by the time we leave for school, we need to get to work." Alice climbed out of the Dark Fortress with Jasper and Emmett on her heels. When they were all out of the Fortress, Alice turned to face the two men before her. "Emmett, go into the kitchen and get anything that can be used as a weapon. Jasper, you go spy on Edward, see if he really has switched sides. I'll patrol the area until you two get back. We reconvene at six. Move out!" They separated, Emmett going to the kitchen, Jasper going to Esme's room, and Alice patrolling the living room. The Dark side would win, she would make sure of it!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie smirked, she had heard everything! Now that she knew the Dark side's evil plot, it would be easier to take them down. Using her hands, she slid the snowboard to the top of the stairs. Quietly, she slid down to the second landing, ducking behind one of the support beams for cover. Peeking out, she realized that Alice still didn't have a clue about what was going on. Then Jasper and Emmett walked into the room together, both with arms laden with weapons to be used against her. She listened as they spoke.

"Is it true, did he switch sides?" Alice asked, helping the boys to lay out the weapons on the floor so that they could be divided amongst them.

"Alas, it is true. The sirens hold on him is stronger than we ever could have anticipated. But, she is not to wake for another half hour and he refuses to leave her side. We shall be victorious my love." Jasper peppered Alice's arm with kisses.

"Perfect. And how did the requisition of supplies go?" Alice eyed the products that lay on the ground with a satisfied eye.

"It went well. I believe we have enough here to bring Team Awesome to its knees." Emmett internally cringed. He hated fighting on the opposite side of his wife, but the Dark side had cookies! Double chocolate chunk cookies with cinnamon chips! Who could resist that?

"We have half an hour to take over Team Awesome! I suggest we load up and get started." Alice started to divide the artillery between the three of them. When the three piles were even, they each grabbed one before heading toward the stairs. Rosalie knew that now was the time to strike.

With a battle cry that would make Xena shake in fear, Rosalie snowboarded down the stairs while throwing Edward's cds like Frisbees of doom.

"Take cover!" Alice yelled dodging the death disks. Emmett and Jasper tuck and rolled out of Rosalie's way, chunking a barrage of apples and lettuce heads her way.

Rosalie jumped out of the snowboard straps, turning back to face the Dark side. She sent a few shampoo balloons their way, successfully covering them from head to toe. It was time for her secretest of secret weapons. Opening her bag, she took out an armful of feathers, throwing them at the dark side.

"Great! We look like chickens!" Alice mumbled, still throwing cereal boxes at Rosalie.

All to soon, Rosalie was down to her last shampoo balloon, her lipstick tubes and cds having been long gone. Alice crept closer and closer knowing that Rosalie was one balloon from being completely vulnerable. Behind her, Emmett and Jasper watched as Rosalie came face to face with her fate. The clock above the fire place read 6:45. Rosalie had to use her balloon as a last ditch effort of escape. She needed more supplies and fast. She hurled the balloon, which Alice easily dodged.

"All unarmed, are we Rose?" Alice asked with a sickly sweet smile. Rosalie stood her ground. "Ooh! Feeling brave are we? Not after I show you what I'm going to do to you." Alice opened her own bag pulling out a pitcher of cherry kool-aid.

"No! That is going way too far!" Rosalie's eyes were wide with fright.

"Everything is fair in love and war, sweetie. Might wanna close your eyes." Alice advanced on the poor blonde, hoisting the pitcher higher and higher.

"Stop right there shorty!" Bella's voice called from mere inches behind Alice.

"Or what?" Alice didn't even look back to see what Bella was doing. After all, what harm could a human do to a vampire?

"Or you'll regret it." Alice heard the buzz of an electric shaver millimeters from her scalp.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alice tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"Try me." Bella moved the shaver closer, so close that Alice could feel the vibrations.

Rosalie used this distraction to roll out of the way, grabbing a ketchup bottle from Emmett's utility belt. She came to a halt standing three feet from Emmett, the bottle pointing at his head. Jasper moved to attack, his arm slowly reaching for the banana that was perched behind his ear like a pen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Edward held a portable vacuum cleaner up to Jasper's hair. Jasper moved a millimeter more. "Ah ah ah… I believe you remember how hard it is to untangle your hair from this baby. Isn't that how your hair got this short in the first place?" Edward chuckled at the memory.

"I thought you had thrown that away." Jasper hissed dropping his hands to his side.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. You of all people should have known I was lying." Edward snickered.

Bella watched the exchange with a look of confusion on her face. What was going on and why did Edward have a portable vacuum pressed against Jasper's head? Noticing her distraction, Alice grabbed the electric shaver from Bella's hands twisting around so that Alice now held the shaver to Bella's hair.

"Drop you weapons! I'll do it!" Alice's finger moved to the on off switch on the shaver.

"Don't listen to her! I'll be fine! My hair will grow back eventually!" Bella yelled to the other members of Team Awesome.

"You had better do what Alice says, Rose." Emmett whispered. Rosalie ignored his statement, choosing instead to edge closer to her husband.

"Now why would I want to do that when I could hold you hostage?" She purred into his ear, her free hand sliding down his toned stomach to rest against the hem of his jeans. In a motion that left him shaking, Rosalie had grabbed the mustard bottle from his belt and now held it to his right ear while the ketchup bottle was in his left. "One move sugar and you get a combination ketchup/mustard wet willie." Her expression was intense as she stared into his topaz eyes.

"I love it when you get aggressive." Emmett growled leaning forward to try and kiss her.

"Sorry baby. Just because you're my husband that doesn't mean that you get special treatment." Rosalie squeezed the bottles send a shock of cold air into his ear, letting him know she was serious.

"You are so HOT right now." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"Watch it!" She hissed when he leaned forward again. "And thank you." She allowed her lips to form a small smile. Despite the situation, Emmett couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You have no idea the things I wanna do to you right now. I-"

"I do and that is just gross Emmett!" Edward cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Just wait until you and Bella do the deed my brother. Just wait." Emmett smiled as Edward continued to gag over the mental images that Emmett had thought.

"Excellent plan Emmett!" Alice cheered when Jasper was accidentally set free by Edward who was still reeling from all of the graphic images.

"Emmett, I will make every one of your fantasies come true if you come back to Team Awesome!" Rosalie's words were hurried, she needed more people, she needed to beat the Dark side!

"I don't know Rose, they gave me double chocolate chunk cookies with cinnamon chips. How can you beat that?" He asked pulling one of the aforementioned cookies from his pocket, taking a huge whiff of it.

"Emmett!" Rosalie dropped the bottles she was holding to grab two huge fistfuls of his hair, pulling his face to meet hers, the cookie forgotten on the floor. "Every…Fantasy…" She whispered as she placed gentle kisses along his chin and cheeks, careful to avoid his lips.

"Every one?" He asked, moving his face to try and catch her lips.

"Every One. Do we have a deal?" She asked leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah. It's a deal." He crumbled like the cookie that was now under his boots. When he caved, Rosalie crushed her lips against his letting out all of the frustration and tension that had accumulated over the night.

"No matter. We have Bella as our hostage." Alice and Jasper back up toward the stair case. Edward was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"Children! Time to get ready for school!" Esme called from her bedroom. Taking advantage of the distraction, everyone dived in a different direction, coming up to face each other. Jasper was holding a table leg, Alice tightly clutched the electric shaver, Edward still had his vacuum, Rosalie had the ketchup, Emmett had the mustard, and Bella had a fire poker.

"What? Like it could actually hurt you!" She scoffed tossing the fire poker aside when they refused to stop staring at her. "Fine." She huffed.

"I said it was time to get ready for school!" Esme yelled coming into the living room, the pan of pain clutched tightly in her hand.

"Yes mama." Edward squeaked, grabbing Bella up into his arms. Faster than normal, Edward disappeared up the stairs. He knew first hand the kind of injury the pan of pain could cause and he was not looking forward to experiencing that again anytime soon. Following Edward's example, the others ran to their rooms so they could get ready for school.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"We've got to hurry if we plan to strike before school starts." Alice hopped out of her shower, towel drying faster than a human could blink.

"Come on." Jasper finished blow drying his hair just as Alice finished getting dressed in the new clothes he had bought her yesterday. Together they walked out of the house hand in hand, hoping to set some traps before the others could even step out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up Edward! We're going to be late!" Bella called from his bedroom.

"You're one to talk, you're not even dressed yet!" Edward came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his dresser then to his closet before her noticed that Bella wasn't speaking. "Bella?" He turned to find her passed out on his bed. Looking down at himself, he realized that he probably should have gotten dressed in the bathroom. A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Go dry your hair pretty boy. I'll take care of Bella." Rosalie pushed him out of his room so she could dress Bella.

"Stupid pushy sisters." Edward mumbled as he walked to the bathroom with his clothes in his hands.

"I heard that!" Rosalie called. In no time Bella was dressed, her hair brushed until it shone in the dim light. "Once more, I have created perfection." Rosalie admired her handy work. "She's all yours." She yelled walking back to her room on the second floor.

"Hey baby, you done with Bella?" Emmett asked as he tied his shoe lace.

"I am. Let me get dressed and brush my hair then we'll leave." Rosalie disappeared into her closet reemerging minutes later dressed in her everyday best. Her expression was one of disgust as she slipped on an old pair of flats. "I am so going to kill her." She muttered eyeing the shoes.

"Come on Rose." Emmett picked her up, setting her down on her vanity stool.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek, picked up her hair brush and began to make herself presentable.

"We're leaving!" Edward called as he carried Bella past the door to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

"We'll see you there. Be careful, you never know what the imp has planned." Rosalie once more glared at her shoes.

"You too!" Bella called.

After she had finished brushing her hair, Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Ready to go?" She stood up holding out her hand to him.

"Umm, Rose? What did you do to your hair?" He asked eyeing her head.

"Nothing. Wh- Alice!" Rosalie turned around to look into the mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

An ear splitting scream tore through the atmosphere making Bella and Edward look back to the house. "Alice has struck again." Bella mumbled.

"Don't worry love. I'll protect you." Edward gently kissed her cheek before starting the car. Outside the rain came down in torrents, but when didn't it in Forks, Washington. The dashboard clock read 7:50, school started in ten minutes, what would this new day bring for the Cullen clan?

End Chapter 11

Again I am so sorry about not updating for so long. Considering that tomorrow is Halloween I won't be able to update as I will be handing out candy.

The next chapter the Cullens and Bella are in school. Anyone who would like to be in the story just leave what you want to be called. The scene will be Bella and Edward walking into the school covered in this goopy stuff. If you want to say something like "What are they covered in?" Or just something about them in general, just tell me and I will put it in the story. Please keep it to two or less sentences. Deadline is Thursday. I will add in all the people and sentences and have the chapter posted by Saturday afternoon because there is a big football game Friday night.

Thanks for reading and if you review thanks and if you have added the story or author to your favorites or alerts, thank you.

Hugs,

myheartbeats4thee


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I also wanted to clarify that what happened to Rosalie's hair will be revealed in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Were Twilight mine, I would have long ago cracked under the pressure of writing something so great and having to keep up to par with that greatness. So yeah, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 12: What have we done?

Edward and Bella were a quarter of the way to school, Bella shivering in the cold. Edward had forgotten to start the car before they left so the heater had not had time to warm up. "Do you think it's warm enough now?" Bella's teeth chattered as she spoke, her lips blue with the cold.

"Should be." Edward reached down, turning the heater knob to full blast. The second the heater kicked on, blowing nice hot air, a white powdery substance flew from the vents covering Bella and Edward from head to toe (He had had the feet heater vent on as well). "Alice!" Edward growled knowing that Rosalie would never use a car in a prank, she respected and loved them too much to use them in such a way.

"What is this stuff?" Bella held her arms out so she could examine the substance. Taking his eyes from the road much to Bella's chagrin, Edward picked up a pinch of the powder, rubbing it between his fingers.

"It's flour." His eyes darted to the dashboard clock. "School starts in three minutes, we don't have time to return to the house in order to change clothes. We'll have to brush all of the flour off when we arrive." Edward pressed down further on the gas pedal, the speedometer needle climbing higher and higher.

In seconds they were in front of the school, students dashing from their cars to the buildings so they wouldn't get drenched by the pouring rain. Bella turned to look at Edward who had a funny look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked brushing a stray hair from his eyes. He slowly turned to look at her, his expression somewhat blank.

"We left our bags in our lockers because we didn't have homework and I don't carry umbrellas in the car." He paused as Bella let what he said sink in.

"So you mean?" Her eyes widened in shock. They were so engrossed in their predicament that they didn't notice Rosalie's M3 pull up next to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice and Jasper stood inside the school just waiting for Bella and Edward to walk through the door. Cameras were at the ready in their hands, prepared to snap photos at the touch of a button.

The doors slammed open with a bang revealing two people dripping with slimy goop.

"It looks like they had fun last night." Anastasia laughed, her eyes never leaving the couple.

"What happened to them?" A junior by the name of Rachel asked her classmate Emily who shrugged.

"I wonder what they got into to look like that?" Lily Anderson mused catching another student's attention.

Ali looked up from her books, just noticing the pair. "Ew! What did they do? Take a shower in slime?" She cringed away when they walked past her, careful to avoid the goop at all costs.

Kalysha, on the other hand could barely speak at all. "Omc, what the… ohh, wow." Was all she could manage.

"No, surely not… It's Bella Swan and the Cullen boy!" Trey shouted which caused everyone who had not noticed Bella and Edward to stare straight at them.

Alice did nothing but laugh and snap pictures as Edward and Bella unwillingly modeled their congealed water and flour mixture for the student body.

A girl standing next to Alice in a dragon geisha costume muttered, "Despite the goop, Edward still looks gorgeous!" Alice could only shake her head in silent laughter.

By the time Edward and Bella reached Alice, Edward was seething mad. He opened his mouth to yell at her but was cut off by the front doors to the school slamming open once more. Emmett walked in slowly behind a brunette girl that none of the students recognized. Something about her was familiar but they couldn't place their finger on it.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" Rosalie yelled as she stormed through the halls, the students parting like the Red Sea before her.

"Rosalie?" Emily, always the brave one, asked as Rosalie was stomping past.

"Not now Emily." Rosalie muttered, continuing on her war path to where Alice stood.

"Well, I better get to class." Alice tried to sneak away but was stopped by Edward who pulled both of her arms behind her back effectively restraining her. In all the commotion, no one had noticed Jasper slipping off down a side hallway.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Bella yelled pointing down the hallway Jasper had disappeared in. Unfortunately for Jasper, it was a dead end.

"Got him." Emmett came back into the main hallway carrying Jasper. Rosalie was just about to light into them when a creepy weird kid in glasses approached them.

"Where's your underwear Jasper?" His voice was eerily calm.

"What do you mean?" Jasper raised a critical eyebrow, mentally questioning the boy's sanity. Rosalie and Emmett shared a knowing smile. Instead of speaking, the kid pointed out the front door to the flag pole where a pair of underwear with a picture of Bob the Builder on them were flying at half mast. "Those aren't mine." Jasper turned his head away from the sight.

"Then why do they say Jasper the builder on them?" The kid laughed before disappearing into the crowd, all of whom were now looking, laughing, and pointing at Jasper's underwear.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jasper lunged for Rosalie's neck but was restrained by Emmett's body builder arms.

"Not today buddy-boy, not today." Emmett laughed at Jasper's helpless state.

"Now Alice…" Rosalie's voice was sickeningly sweet as she approached the pixie like girl. "What did you do to my hair!" She yelled and tried to strangle Alice but was met instead with Bella and her and glare.

"Your hair! Look at me! I look like a commercial for chalky molasses!" Bella yelled flicking a strand of Rosalie's now brunette hair.

"Yours will wash off, who know how permanent mine is!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Do you even know what flour and water make? Glue!!! Have you ever tried to get glue out of your hair!" Bella was in Rosalie's face, which really concerned Edward.

"Have you ever tried getting color out of light blonde hair? I don't think so! My hair will probably be stained brown for the rest of eternity!" Rosalie threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

It was then the minute bell chose to ring.

"You'd better hope it washes out." Rosalie pointed her finger in Alice's face before walking off pulling Emmett, who was still holding Jasper, behind her.

"Oops! Sorry!" Emmett ran back and dropped Jasper at Bella's feet. "You'd better run for cover. She's pissed." Emmett whispered before running back to Rosalie.

Edward released Alice, grabbed Bella and began walking to her English class. "I'd better not lose any hair!" Bella threatened as they walked away. The couple walked a few feet before Bella turned back around to face Alice. "And he had better not lose any hair either." She growled sounding amazingly feral, for a human.

"Let's go." Alice grabbed Jasper's sleeve, pulling him behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to get them back Emmett!" Rosalie growled during their Advanced Physics class. Emmett waited until the teacher's back was turned to reply.

"Well, how far are you willing to go in order to get revenge?" He leaned in close to her, his lips brushing her ear.

"What ever it takes." Rosalie whispered.

"Well, I still have that stash of cherry bombs in the M3 from last 4th of July. Have you ever heard what those things do to plumbing systems? We could plant evidence in Alice and Jasper's lockers." Rosalie laughed at his wicked evil plan. (thanks vampaneze666 for the idea)

"What are we waiting for?" Rosalie pecked his cheek before raising her hand high.

"Yes Miss Hale?" The teacher asked.

"Emmett isn't feeling well, may I take him to the nurse's office?" She asked, her velvet tone easily luring the teacher into a trance.

"Of course Miss Hale." The teacher stumbled over his words.

"Let's do it." Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the room, not even bothering to pretend to be sick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Think they can pick on me just because I'm a human. Well I'll show them!" Bella panted as she pulled a large box behind her through the hallways.

"What on earth are you doing Bella?" Alice asked coming from the direction of Bella's locker, her features showing genuine surprise at running into her favorite human.

"Just moving some stuff for the teacher. None of the boys were brave enough to volunteer and I didn't want to sit through another lecture on Romeo and Juliet. I swear that teacher can put a rock to sleep." Bella's eyes were darting everywhere, clearly she was covering something up. Alice decided to drop it considering that she, too, was hiding something.

"Later." Alice smiled walking back to her class leaving Bella to continue dragging the large box behind her.

Half an hour later, Bella had made a visit to every Cullen and Hale locker, leaving them each a little surprise. She ditched the now empty box in a trash can before walking sedately back to her Junior English class.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella

Bella

Isabella Marie

Bella Marie

Isabella Marie Swan

Bella Marie Swan

Isabella Marie Cullen

Bella Marie Cullen

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen

Bella Marie Swan-Cullen

Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan

Bella Marie Cullen-Swan

"Bella Cullen" Edward doodled in his notebook, writing Bella's name over and over again until the page was darkened with it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You go in the boys and I'll go in the girls. You planted some in Jasper's locker right?" Rosalie asked as she and Emmett approached the bathrooms.

"Yes. And you put some in Alice's right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it. Go Team Awesome!" Rosalie and Emmett high five-d before they went into their assigned bathroom. Seconds later they both ran out.

"Did you do it?" Emmett asked, he had done this sort of thing before, Rosalie hadn't.

"Yes. It should go off any second." Her words were followed by a loud bang and the sound of bursting pipes.

"Back to class!" They ran hand in hand back to their Physics Class. Luckily, the class was still dazed as all get out so Rosalie and Emmett were able to sneak back into their seats.

"Could you repeat that Sir?" Rosalie asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Excuse me Miss Hale? I thought you were taking Mr. Cullen to the nurse?" The teacher looked confused.

"No sir. You must have been mistaken. I never said such a thing." With her unbearable beauty, it was easy to fool the teacher.

"Whatever you say Miss Hale." The teacher returned to the board where he continued writing the answer to the problem they had been working on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Hale, could I please see you for a moment." Jasper's Senior English teacher beckoned him into the hallway. When the door was safely shut behind them Jasper looked at the teacher curiously.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I normally don't do this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to recommend you to the school psychologist. Your obsession with sex screams out at me from this paper you turned in yesterday." She held out the paper for him to examine.

Everywhere in the paper where he had typed the word 'the' was replaced with the word sex. "There must be some mistake ma'am." Jasper tried to dazzle her but it was no use.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale, but until your urges are sensibly restrained, you will not be allowed back into this classroom." She walked back in leaving Jasper alone in the hallway.

Attention Students! Please report to you locker for a locker inspection immediately! The principal announced over the loudspeaker. Students cheered at the prospect of getting out of class.

When all of the 200 plus students were lined up down the locker hallway, the principal began to speak. "We have reason to believe that one or more of you are harboring Cherry Bombs or some other sort of explosive in your locker. Less than ten minutes ago, the boys and girls bathroom plumbing was blown up. We will now commence the inspection and anyone who is found to have anything illegal in their lockers will take a trip with the nice officer here to the Police Station. We'll start with locker number one." The principal took the master locker key from the custodian and began opening the lockers while the police would check them.

Across the hall from Bella's locker was Edward standing in front of his locker. She smiled and gave a little wave. 'I love you.' He mouthed at her. 'I love you too.' She blushed. She almost felt sorry for what was going to happen to him. Almost. Looking down the hall, the search was going faster than anticipated. The principal was now at Emmett's locker.

"Go ahead." Emmett smiled opening his locker for the police.

"This is interesting." The police man hummed.

"What?" Emmett's face fell.

"It seems this young man has a taste for men and computers." The cop pulled out a large stack of magazines, all containing naked men, and a computer clearly stamped with the words 'Property of Forks High School.' Emmett gulped. "And looky what we have here." The cop pulled out a cherry bomb.

"It's not mine I swear! I was framed!" Emmett yelled as he was cuffed and take to wait in the police cruiser.

Down the hallway, Bella looked confused. She hadn't planted the cherry bombs in his locker, only the magazines and the computer.

Soon they were at Alice's locker.

"Miss, why do you have a school lunch tray in your locker. And yes, more cherry bombs." The cop pulled out the aforementioned items, holding them for her to examine. All she could do was gape. She hadn't seen this coming. The cops handcuffed her and led her to the police car where Emmett was sitting.

"What'd they get you for?" Emmett asked even though he knew it was for the cherry bombs.

"Stolen lunch tray and cherry bombs." She mumbled, her head hung low.

"A lunch tray?" Emmett asked and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella felt sorry for little Alice…NAH! This was revenge for all of the human comments and the Bella Barbie Doll sessions she had had to endure. Victory in the Cullen War would be hers.

Many lockers later, they were at Jasper's locker. "Your turn Mr. Hale." The principal eyed Jasper carefully.

"I have nothing to hide sir." Jasper gracefully moved aside. The principal opened the locker so the police could look inside.

"Nothing to hide, eh? Then why do you have this school mascot statue and some cherry bombs?" The cop asked pulling out the thirty pound bronze statue.

"Take me away." Jasper held out his arms, not even trying to defend himself.

"They got you too huh?" Emmett asked when Jasper was thrust into the car.

"Yeah. I can't figure it out though, how did those things get into my locker?" Jasper asked, truly confused.

"Well, Rosalie and I put the Cherry Bombs in your lockers but we have no idea where the other stuff came from." Emmett shrugged.

"We put cherry bombs in everyone else's lockers. But none of the other stiff was in there when we did. I don't know who… NO!" Alice gasped, realization dawning on her face.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett asked.

"I saw Bella dragging a heavy box through the locker hallway. You don't think…" Alice trailed off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the cops had progressed and were now at Edward's locker. Bella closed her eyes for a moment, praying that he wouldn't be angry at her when this was all over.

He stepped aside, allowing them to rummage through his locker, the door of which was covered in pictures of Bella.

"You are one sick freak kid." The cop pulled a leather whip and collar out of his locker along with a trophy from the school's trophy case and a single cherry bomb. Edward looked flabbergasted. He ran over to Bella before they could cuff him, giving her a long hard kiss.

"Wait for me!" He cried as he was drug out to the second police car.

Now Bella felt bad. She didn't even notice that the cops had now come to Rosalie's locker.

Noticing how her family had all been arrested so far, Rosalie opened her locker then held out her hands to be cuffed. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was coming.

The cop came out with the coffee maker from the teacher's lounge and a cherry bomb. "Knew what was coming, did ya?" The cop asked as he clamped the cuffs around her dainty wrists.

"I am invoking my Miranda Rights." She stated, not saying anything else as they led her to the car where Edward was being held.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

"Coffee maker and Cherry bombs. Have you notice that the only one who is still in there is Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"So you think she did this? It would explain why she was smiling as Alice was drug away." Edward mused.

"She has learned well." Rosalie felt a sense of pride come over her.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella's locker was the last locker to be checked as she was the newest addition to the school. "Go ahead!" She smiled.

The cops unlocked her locker and began to search. "So you're dating the whip and collar boy?" The cop asked noticing the pictures of Edward taped to the inside of her locker.

"I am." She smiled.

"Figures sick freaks would stick together." The cop came out with a pair of furry hand cuffs and a handful of cherry bombs.

"Take me away." Bella held out her hands which were swiftly cuffed.

"We're done here. We'll inform you of what we have found out after the interrogation." The officer shook the principal's hand before throwing Bella in the cruiser with Rosalie and Edward.

"Hey guys!" Bella smiled, oddly cheerful for having just been arrested.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" Rosalie asked pressing her hand to Bella's forehead.

"Of course I am. Why?" She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Because we were just arrested and we are, as we speak, on our way to the police station where your father happens to work." Edward supplied. The cheerful smile faded from Bella's face to be replaced with a look of panic.

"I'm dead…" She fainted.

End of Chapter 12.

Sorry for the delay. I'd say there are maybe two chapters left in the story. Thanks again for the reviews and for reading and for adding the story or myself to your alerts or favorites.

Until next time,

myheartbeats4thee


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for the reviews, reading, and adding the story or myself to your favorites or alerts.

Disclaimer: I've finally come to terms with the fact that the rights to Twilight will are not mine…Yet…

Chapter 13: Learning the Lesson

The ride to the Police Station had been one of silence. The cruiser pulled up in front of the red brick building, the tires sliding against the curb as the cop parked. "Let's go kids." He mumbled letting Alice, Emmett, and Jasper out of the first car. The second car pulled up behind the first. In the back seat, Bella was just beginning to stir.

"Edward? I had the strangest dream that we were arrested." Bella held her hand to her eyes. When Edward didn't say anything, Bella peeked between her fingers to see the caged divider between the front and back seat of the car. "Lovely." She murmured sitting up.

"Come on kids." The second officer opened the door for Rosalie, Bella, and Edward to get out. "Don't even think about it." The cop chastised once he saw Bella looking for a route of escape.

All six were ushered in the front door by the police officers, their heads hung low. They were lead all the way into the back holding cells where they were locked in. "We'll be back in a few minutes to start the interrogation process." The cop hit the steel bars with his night stick in a joking manner. He was enjoying this.

"Alright. We need to get this settled now!" Alice stood from the bench she had been sitting on and began pacing. "Who put what in the lockers?" She looked to Bella accusingly.

"Well, I put the men's magazines in Emmett's locker, the lunch tray in Alice's, the statue is Jasper's, the trophy in Edward's, and the coffee maker in Rosalie's. I have no idea how all of the other stuff got in there." Bella sighed wishing she had never put anything in the lockers. She didn't know it would lead to getting arrested.

"Well, the other stuff would be from me." Alice shrugged her dainty shoulders. Everyone glared at her. "What? I wasn't going to sit by and let me and Jasper be the only ones punished for Emmett and Rosalie's cherry bomb prank. I didn't think they would call the police." Her voice trailed off.

"Look, none of that matters now. We need to figure out a way to get out of this. We can't do it alone, we need to function as a team." Jasper sent a wave of calm crashing over everyone.

"Yes. Especially since MY FATHER'S THE CHIEF OF POLICE!" Bella whisper shouted. "He can't know I'm in here, I'll be grounded until the day I die." She looked around as she spoke making sure that no one had heard her little outburst.

"Did anyone else notice that they never gave our information to the police? They only used our last names and the human memory is weak. We can use alias, no one has to know that it is us." Rosalie smiled at her revelation.

"That just might work. Okay, I'll be Mary Brandon." Alice looked to Jasper.

"I'll be Jonathan House." Jasper received many weird stares. "What?" He asked.

"Jonathan House? Whatever, it's your name. I shall be called Madelyn Osiris." Rosalie turned to Emmett.

"Mario Luigi." He made a muscle pose.

"And I'm the dork?" Jasper sent a critical look at Rosalie.

"Call me Kyle Brighton." Edward gracefully folded his arms around the shaking Bella.

"I'll be…"Before Bella could create herself a name, the cops came back in.

"Interrogation time. Come on." He waved a hand once the door was open.

"All of us? At once?" Alice asked disbelievingly. This would be a piece of cake.

"Nope. You're all being put into separate rooms and will be interrogated separately so you don't have time to create a false story. Now come on." The guard was getting grumpy at the hold up. How often does he get to do an interrogation in a tiny town like Forks? The answer, never. This would be the first.

"You'll do fine." Edward held Bella's hand as they were lead down the hall. Jasper was the first to be put in a room. Soon only Edward and Bella were the only ones left.

"Alright, this room's for you skinny boy." the officer pushed Edward in before he could say a proper goodbye to Bella. "Now for you… You know you look really familiar? Do I know your parents?" The officer asked studying Bella's face closely.

"No?" Bella's voice shook.

"Whatever. You're in here. Some one will be in to interrogate you in a few minutes." The police officer locked the door as he left, disabling Bella's last chance of escape. Looking around the drab grey room, Bella felt completely lost. Until her eyes fell on something that could be useful. Running to the wall opposite the door, Bella began to plot her escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Poor Bella.' Jasper thought as he paced the room. Esme and Carlisle were used to having to bail them out of jail by now. Unfortunately, Chief Swan had never had this type of situation to deal with before.

The door creaked open letting in a medium sized man.

"Good afternoon. My names is Officer Mark Jackson and I will be your interrogator. Please have a seat and tell me your name." The officer sat down across from Jasper. It was clear that he had never interrogated anyone before, he was too nice.

"Afternoon officer. My name is Jonathan House. Anything I can do to help you catch those ragamuffins who tore up the school, I would be glad to do." Jasper tilted an imaginary hat in the officer's direction. Already Jasper could feel the nervousness pouring off of the officer.

'Hahaha. This could be fun." Jasper mentally chuckled.

"Now where were you when the explosion happened?" Mark asked looking at the blank papers in his hand. He figured that if this kid thought he had more information than he actually did, this Jonathan House would confess sooner.

"Well, I was under the bleachers hiding because I hate gym. Listen officer. I heard around the halls that the Chess club was going to do something big for the end of the year prank and since school ends in three weeks, what better time to do it than now? I'd investigate them if I were you." Jasper leaned in to whisper this information to the officer.

"I'll get right on it. Thank you for your honesty young man." The officer took Jasper back to the cell before leaving to investigate the chess club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What should my plan be?" Alice asked herself as she tapped her fingers against the maple table, careful not to break it with her superior strength. "I could be crazy… Then they'd have to let me off, but I could also be sent back to the asylum…Hmmm." Alice continued to think until she was interrupted by a huge figure coming in the door.

"Howdy ma'am. My name is Mary Brandon. How are you today?" Alice leaped to her feet, speaking in a perfectly high pitched voice.

"I'm fine. I am Kate Bishop and I will be interrogating you about the situation at your school. Could you tell me where you were when the explosion occurred?" The officer sat down across from Alice.

"There was an explosion! Oh my! I hope everyone is okay?" Alice jumped to her feet and began to pace nervously while biting her nail.

"Everyone is fine, please, just give me a recap of your day up until this point." The officer tried to calm her down.

"Okay!" Alice heaved a great sigh before taking her seat once more. " I woke up and did my morning workout. I love my morning workout, it always gets me feeling energized for the day ahead of me. Afterwards I took a shower and washed my hair with my favorite lilac scented shampoo. Afterwards I ate breakfast, a piece of toast, three and a quarter pieces of bacon, a tall frosty glass of chocolate milk and a slice of mango…" Alice trailed on listing off her completely made up activities.

… Half an hour later…

"And then I got in my car and went to school where I reported straight to the gym for Cheerleading. We have a big competition coming up and we want to win. I was there all day until the announcement came over the loud speaker to report to the lockers." Alice finished. When she looked to the officer, Alice noticed that she was asleep.

"Ma'am?" Alice shook the lady lightly.

"Huh, what?" Mrs. Bishop asked wiping the drool from her chin.

"That's all." Alice smiled.

"Alright. We'll just put you back in your cell." Kate took Alice by the arm and led her back to the cell where Jasper was waiting.

"How did it go?" He asked when Kate Bishop had left.

"I put her to sleep." Alice giggled. If Bella weren't at risk of getting grounded for the rest of her mortal life, this would be a funny situation. "Any word from the others?" Jasper only shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett had never been one to be able to sit still for more than a few moments at a time, that was why he was currently doing push-ups in the cramped interrogation room.

"One ninety-six, one ninety-seven, one- OW!" He fell back holding his head in his hands. Not that the door had hurt him, it had just startled him. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the door which now had a head sized hole through the middle.

"Please sit down." The extremely petite female cop motioned to the chair in front of the table.

"Awe! Look at you! You're like an Alice in uniform. Who wants a cookie?" Emmett pulled a double chocolate chunk cookie with cinnamon chips out of his pocket and waved it in front of the officer's face.

"I suggest that you stop that right now, sir." The officer closed her eyes to harbor in her frustration.

"Come on! Who wants a cookie!" Emmett held the cookie under her nose so she couldn't avoid its heavenly scent.

Faster than he could blink, Emmett was on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back. "Listen up and listen good! You will tell me what happened today and you will behave! Am I clear?" She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." He breathed a sigh of relief when she got up, pulling him to his feet. For such a little thing, this woman was strong.

"Good, I like it when the perps cooperate." She pushed him into the chair with unnecessary force. "Now tell me, what happened today?" She sat across from him, her steely blue eyes boring into his.

"Well, I woke up, got dressed and went to school. I was in class all day. I didn't even know anything had happened until the announcement over the loud speaker. I swear I'm telling the truth." Emmett turned his best pout on her.

"You're certain you've never heard anyone planning a prank like this?" She asked, his eyes having no effect on her what so ever.

"I'm sure ma'am." He smiled.

"Alright. That's all I needed to know. Was that so hard?" She asked leading him from the room.

"No. May I ask you a question?" she looked at him curiously but nodded. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Princess Diana of Thermyscira, would it?" The second he finished his question, she burst into laughter.

"You think I'm Wonder Woman? Why?" She asked between breaths.

"You're just so strong. I can't think of anything else to explain it." He shrugged, adding his own laughter to hers.

"If I were any Super Hero, I would want to be Elektra. She kicks ass!" She directed a round house kick to the air.

"Really? I would have to be Superman. I mean, come on! He can fly!" Emmett pretended to take flight, zooming around the hallway with his arms spread.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how long so you think the others will be?" Jasper asked but before Alice could answer, Emmett and a little female cop came running into the holding room with their arms spread wide making zooming noises.

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Misty!" Emmett shook her hand after she had the door unlocked and open for him to enter.

"It was nice meeting you too Mario. See you at the next comic-con!" She waved, locked the door and disappeared around the corner.

"So… What's up?" Emmett asked with a big smile on his face. "Have you heard from the others?" He plopped down onto the bench across from where Alice and Jasper were sitting.

"Nothing. It looks like you had fun." Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, it was okay." He shrugged. They fell into a companionable silence, waiting for the next victim to emerge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ma'am, I asked you to state your name…" Maxwell Burton snarled at the pretty blonde sitting across from him.

"And I stated it for you. I am Madelyn Osiris." She growled back, her hands clenched around the table leg.

"And I told you that no one of that name attends Forks High School." He slowly began to stand, his eyes dim with anger.

"Well you had better check again because that is my name and that is where I attend high school you imbecile!" She mirrored his position until they were nose to nose.

"I suggest you get out of my face right now girl!" His voice was a raspy snarl.

"And I suggest that you take a mint and get a sense of fashion." She flicked the collar of his stiff blue police shirt with her index finger. Having lost his temper, Maxwell lunged forward ready to choke the life out of the girl but she was too fast.

Rosalie laughed as this brute of a man tried to strangle her. Like that would happen. Instead of hitting her, the man hit the wall with a semi-loud crunch.

"Now listen here. I didn't do anything, you got that? What happened here will never leave this room. Am I understood?" She knelt by his head. He nodded, she could almost see the little rubber ducks dancing around his head. "Now pick yourself up and take me to the cell." She commanded.

Slowly the officer pulled himself together enough to drag Rosalie back to the cell. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all looked at her funny.

"What wrong?" She asked, not even bothering to watch Maxwell go.

"We heard a loud noise. What happened, did he hurt you?" Emmett asked checking her over for bruises.

"Like that pathetic weakling could hurt me. No, he had a nice run in with the wall." Rosalie scoffed, crossing her legs and leaning back against the cool bars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good afternoon sir. I'm Thomas Holt and I will be conducting your interview." The man who had led them all to their individual interrogation rooms entered.

"Please, tell me what has become of my friend, the girl who was still with you after I was put in this room." Edward had to force himself to make it sound like Bella was only a friend and it killed him to do so.

"Ah, young love. No need to worry, son. You're friend will be out in a little while. Chief Swan is getting ready to go interrogate her right now." The officer patted him on the shoulder.

"Chief Swan? Oh my." Edward sunk into his chair, his face becoming paler than its usual alabaster color. This presented a problem.

"Calm down, son. If your story and her story checks out, you'll be free in no time. Now, what were you doing at the time of the explosion?" Thomas took out a yellow lined note pad, his pencils ready to take notes.

"I was in the Library with my girlfriend." His voice was low and soft with worry for his beloved angel. "Sir, I didn't do this and I know she didn't either because we were in there for a good half hour before the loudspeaker went off." Edward sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. False stories and Bella were all Edward could think about.

"Alright. We'll get to checking and let you know what we've found soon. Don't worry about your girl, she'll be fine." Thomas slapped Edward on the shoulder before leading him back to the cell.

"She's not here yet?" Edward mumbled sitting on the only free bench in the cell.

"Can you see how she's doing?" Edward looked to Alice for an answer.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't see anything." Alice lowered her head in shame, of all the times for her visions to not work, they chose now.

"Relax little bro… I'm sure she's fine." Emmett reached over to slap Edward on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so." Was all he could mutter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're up, Chief!" Thomas jokingly pushed Charlie in the direction of the last person to be interrogated.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." Charlie laughed as he picked up a clipboard so that he could take notes. He was sort of excited, they had taught interrogation at the Police Academy but he had never got to try it in an actual case before.

He stopped in front of the door taking a deep breath. This was it. Forcing back his huge smile, Charlie stepped into the room with a grim frown etched upon his face.

"I'm-" He stopped when he didn't see anyone in the room.

"Thomas, you put the last one in the briefing room right?" Charlie called down the hall to Thomas.

"Yeah, Chief, what's wrong?" Thomas walked down the hall to where Charlie stood.

"What's wrong? We have a missing suspect, that's what's wrong!" Charlie growled. All Thomas could do was gape at them empty room.

"I'll figure out what happened Chief!" Thomas quickly saluted.

"You do that. My shift ends in half a minute so I'm going to go home and when I come back tomorrow, you figure this out." Charlie walked back to the main office leaving Thomas in the hallway.

Quick as lightning, Thomas ran to the holding cells. "Alright, where's your friend?" He asked pointing a shaky finger at all of the Cullens and Hales.

"What friend, Officer? There were only five of us." Alice meekly whispered hoping that he would believe her.

"No, I swear I put a brunette in the last room." His hands shook at his side.

"That was me officer." Rosalie quickly kicked off her heels so that she was a good four inches shorter.

"No, there were two of you, I swear." He sounded as nervous as he looked.

"No, I saw a bug in the first room you tried to put me in so you put me in the last room. Remember?" Rosalie inched closer to the officer using her vampire wiles to make him believe what she told him.

"That's right." His eyes glazed over as a dopey smile plastered itself across his face. "Sorry for the interruption." He walked as if in a dream out of the cell.

"Wooh! Glad that's taken care of." Rosalie wiped some imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah, but that leaves me wondering…" Alice began,

"Where's Bella?" They chorused.

End Chapter 13

Thanks again for reading, reviewing, and adding. Have a wonderful day or night.

myheartbeats4thee


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Freedom!

Never had the Forks Police Station held so many suspects at once, the small twelve feet by ten feet cell was crowded with five brooding 'teenagers.' "I don't understand! Where could she have gone? This is a POLICE STATION for goodness sakes! How could Bella, BELLA, escape?" Edward paced back and forth in front of the bars that he could bend with a sneeze.

"Shut up, Edward! I'm trying to look into Bella's future." Alice hissed, her fingers pressed to her temples rubbing slow relaxing circles. Edward paused where he stood, looking to Alice for some sign of where Bella could be.

"I swear if she was kidnapped…" He trailed off and resumed his angered pacing when Alice was taking too long for his liking.

"You need to relax! Bella is probably back at school or at her house or she could even be at our house curled up on your couch waiting for you to come sweep her off her feet." Rosalie let her head fall back and hit the wall.

"Ugh!" Alice sighed opening her yes, her hands dropping to her lap.

"What? What did you see?" Edward was kneeling before her in a split second, his hands clasping hers in a desperate hope for news of his beloved human.

"All I can see of Bella's future is a dark room with a solitary light shining down in front of a mirror and her voice saying 'I look good.' But it was as if I were looking through the mirror, I couldn't see her reflection and Bella herself was standing in the shadows so I couldn't see her." Alice made Edward release one of her hands so she could pat him awkwardly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Edward let a soft sigh escape his lips.

"I know she'll be fine. I'm just worried about her." He rested his hands on the bars, his back to his siblings.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Emmett whined getting bored.

"You need to calm down Emmett." As Jasper spoke he sent a wave of calm rolling over Emmett. "We've only been here for three hours and twenty-seven minutes." Jasper said referring to the two hundred and seven tally marks he had carved into the brick wall to represent every minutes they had been in 'jail.'

Just then, footsteps coming their way made them stop what they were doing and wait for who ever was coming. It was the officer who had put them all into their interrogation rooms.

"Hiya kids!" He gave them a cheerful wave with his free hand. "I'm sorry this is taking so long, but we're just checking out your stories and your school records. As it turns out, none of you attend Forks High according to their records. So I'm going to turn you over to my good buddy Ian Hart, or Butch as we like to call him. It was nice knowing you." The officer walked off leaving them alone once more.

"Butch? Oh my! I bet he's some little shrimpy guy who calls himself Butch because it makes him feel like a 'big man!'" Emmett laughed slapping the bench so hard it cracked. "Oops." He chuckled, still curious about this 'Butch' character.

"Emmett, I would stop laughing." Alice warned.

"Or what? Little Ian will get me?" His laughter boomed through the call and into the halls.

"No… Big Butch will get you." Alice pointed a shaky finger behind Emmett. Slowly, Emmett spun on his heel to face what had Alice so scared. One look at Butch and Emmett jumped back to cower behind Rosalie.

Butch was, admittedly, a very scary man. At six foot seven, he towered over Alice and made even Emmett look like a shrimp in comparison. His muscles bulged against the fabric of his shirt until it looked ready to rip at the slightest flex.

"So, I hear that you all have a problem with telling the truth." Butch growled in a low baritone voice. This man was freaking massive! Something about him made the Cullen's shiver in fear.

"Dude, you know steroids shrink your stuff, right?" Emmett's voice shook as he spoke. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the arm. "OW! What was that for? You know I can't control what I say when I feel like this." He pouted. By now all of the Cullens were on one bench huddled together, their fight or flight drives ready to take action.

"Now how about you tell me the truth and you don't get hurt?" Butch cracked his knuckles as he entered the cell.

"I-" Emmett began but was cut off by a loud voice from down the hall.

"I demand you take me down there NOW!" A loud feminine voice yelled.

"Ma'am, I can't let you back there, Station rules!" Officer Thomas' protest sounded weak, just by his voice, the Cullens could tell that he was shaking in his boots just talking to this woman.

"Well tough cookies because I have paid their bail and nowI am going to see my children whether you like it or not." Her voice came closer and closer.

"Esme." Emmett sighed, happy to have his mommy coming to the rescue.

"Wrong again Emmett." Edward laughed when the woman finally came into view.

Her tips of her short black hair skimmed her chin, her eyes hidden by Gucci sunglasses scanned the sic in the cell, lingering on Butch.

"And just what, may I ask, are you doing to my children?" Her voice sounded smooth as honey and twice as sweet.

"Who do you think you are to be talking to me like that?" Butch growled turning on her. He stood nearly two feet over her but she showed no signs of fear.

"I am their mother, Genevieve House Osiris Luigi Brandon Brighton. Now I demand that you step away from my children or suffer my wrath." Her mouth curved into a fierce snarl, a low growl coming from deep in her throat.

"No way, these are all your children, how old are you? Twenty?" Thomas asked examining her lean figure and rather huge breast enlargements.

"I am forty one, thank you very much. Here is my id to prove it." She handed him her license to examine.

"Who the heck is this lady?" Jasper whispered to everyone else in the cell.

"Better yet, what are the odds that she has children with our names?" Emmett replied.

"Alright. Your id checks out but why do you look so young. How do we know you didn't just steal someone's identity?" Thomas handed her back her driver's license, crossing his arms over his chest while waiting for an answer.

"I look so young because my jackass of an ex-husband did this to me when I went in to get my appendix removed and he had me cosmetically altered. Do you think I want to walk around looking like I have basketballs stuffed in my shirt? Do you know how hard it is to find shirts that fit me?" With every word she took a step closer until she was right in Thomas' face. "Now release my children or all hell will break loose when I call my ex husband who just so happens to be a lawyer." The growl was back in her voice.

"But I though your ex-husband was a 'jackass' who you apparently hate?" Thomas just had to ask.

"That was my fourth husband, Mary's father, who did this to me. Kyle's father, my fifth husband, and I are still on excellent terms and I have no doubt in my mind that he would be here moments after I called him. Now release my children." The bracelets on her arms clinked as she talked with extravagant hand motions.

"Just how many husbands have you had lady?" Butch looked at her as if she were a gold digging harlot.

"Only the five. My first husband was killed by a hit and run drunk driver, that was Jonathan's father. My second husband, Madelyn's father, was an archaeologist who was killed when a tomb collapsed on him in Egypt. After that I move to Italy where I met Mario's father. He was killed in a freak gondola accident. Then I married Mary's father, we divorced not even a year after, then I married Kyle's father and we were happily married for seven years until we mutually split. Happy now? May I have my kids back?" She sighed, her body stance showing her irritation.

"Sure lady." Thomas held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright kids, you're free to go." He held the door of the cell open so that the Cullens could go to their mother.

"Mom!" Alice yelled running to hug the woman who had earned them their freedom.

"Mommy!" Emmett latched onto her, positioning them so she was between him and Butch.

"Thanks mom." Jasper and Rosalie chorused, standing to the side with Edward.

"Yeah mom, thanks." Edward smiled.

"If I ever hear of you harassing my children again, there will be hell to pay, got it?" Genevieve pointed her fingers right in Thomas and Butch's faces.

"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.

"Let's go babies." She held her arms protectively over the shoulders of the Cullens as they walked down the hallway and out of the station. "The car is just around the corner." She said once they were outside.

"No offense lady, but we don't know you." Emmett pulled away once they were a good distance away from the police station.

"That wounds me Emmett." She laughed.

"How do you know my name?" He moved even farther away.

"I'll tell you in the car. See, it's parked right there." She pointed to a silver Volvo not ten feet from them.

"But, how, who are you?" Emmett asked, his hands tangled in his hair.

"In the car sweety. Edward, you may drive." She handed him the keys.

"Yes mom." His smile grew wider, things just kept getting better and better. One by one they all piled in the car, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in the back while Genevieve and Edward were in the front.

"Alright. Now talk." Jasper gave a low growl.

"What, you don't recognize me?" Her voice changed to a sweet voice, realization dawning on everyone.

"No way! You look so different!" Alice grinned, clapping her hands in excitement. Genevieve's hands went to her hair, pulling off the black wig to let loose a cascade of mahogany waves.

"And you said I couldn't act!" Bella playfully slapped Edward's arm, here other hand removing the sunglasses.

"I guess I was wrong." Edward's eyes met hers for one sweet moment.

"So… Bella… Do you really have basketballs stuffed in your shirt?" Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively at her enlarged chest area.

"Of course not Emmett." She smiled as shock crossed his face. "They're soccer balls!" Reaching under her shirt she pulled out two soccer balls, leaving her now too large shirt to hang loosely against her. "Oh, I hope you don't mind but I used the cash you had hidden in between the backseats to bail you all out." Bella turned a fearful glance to Edward, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Bella, I didn't have money hidden between the backseats." Edward shot her a curious look.

"No, that was mine." Jasper pouted.

"It went to good use! We got out of jail!" Alice slung her arm around his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"What I want to know is how you escaped and pulled all of this off." Rosalie sat with her arms folded over her chest.

"It was simple, really. They put me in a room with an unbarred window. I climbed out and ran to the school where I picked up the Volvo. By the way, I'm sorry I stole your keys, Edward." Bella shot him an apologetic glance.

"Wait, when did you steal my keys?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well, remember on the ride to the station when I was passed out on your lap?" He nodded, "Well, I wasn't really all that passed out. I had just meant to grab that fake ID you keep in you wallet, but I came up with your wallet and your keys. I guess I forgot to give them back when we were in the cell." She shrugged her shoulders with a wry smile playing upon her lips.

"Anyway, after I got the car, I drove to your house and went to Rosalie and Emmett's room. When you were helping me get ready the other day, I couldn't help but notice all the wigs and costumes you had in your closet. I knew I had to look completely different than what I normally look like so I grabbed one of Emmett's shirts and some soccer balls from one of your utility closets. And Voila! Genevieve House Osiris Luigi Brandon Brighton was born. It also helped that I had heard all of your fake names before I escaped." Bella peered from face to face watching their expressions.

"Alright. Your story checks out, but I have to wonder, how did you get an ID stating that you were Genevieve House Osiris Luigi Brandon Brighton?" Rosalie leaned forward, anxious for this answer.

"Well, I kind of hacked into Jasper's computer and created one. It wasn't that hard, really." She turned to face Jasper, "You really need a better password than the one you have." Bella shook her head in mock shame.

"My password was GREAT! It wasn't at all easy to guess!" Jasper defended himself. As soon as he finished his sentence, the entire car burst into peals of laughter.

"Are you kidding? Your password is easy to guess for anyone who knows you." Edward managed to say between laughs.

"No it's not." Jasper huffed.

"We'll put it to a vote… How many people have hacked into Jasper's computer getting the password in two tries or less?" Bella held up her hand as did every other person in the car except Jasper.

"But how did you all know?" His voice was laden with sorrow. He had THOUGHT he had a good password, apparently his thoughts were incorrect.

"Jasper, the background of your computer is the Confederate Flag. It's not hard to guess that your password is Dixieland." Emmett patted him on the shoulder.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, I want to go home." Jasper sulked.

The Volvo turned onto the Cullen's drive, steadily slowing down as they came closer and closer to the house.

"I'm not so sure we want to go home." Edward gulped as the house came into view. Standing on the front porch were Carlisle and Esme, both with their arms folded across their chests and looks of anger upon their faces.

"Turn back turn back!" Emmett squealed, leaning over Edward to try and take the steering wheel under his control.

"They've seen us already! If we run away, that only means a we would receive a harsher punishment later. Let's get this over with." Edward sighed. With the Volvo back on course, Edward parked the car in front of the house less than a minute later.

"Why do I suddenly hear the funeral march playing in my head?" Bella questioned as they got out of the car.

"You may be getting turned sooner than you think Bella." Emmett joked, gently nudging her in the ribs.

"We had better face the music." Bella laughed through the nerves that threatened to turn her into a puddle of mush.

Edward stood by her side, listening to the thoughts of his family.

'Maybe I should send them some calm, but would that get me into more trouble?' Jasper internally debated.

'I hope they will still let me go shopping, please let my vision be wrong.' Alice's inner voice sounded as if it were sobbing.

'I'm to young to die!' Edward had to shake his head at Emmett's thoughts.

'I really need to get out of this rain before my hair becomes frizzy.' Of course, only Rosalie could think of her looks when she was facing a whole lot of trouble.

'They had better learn their lesson this time!' Esme's 'voice' was just as gentle as it always was.

'Edward, if you are reading my mind you had better stop this instant because you are all in for it.' Carlisle was looking directly into Edward's eyes.

"Something tells me we are in for a night of Hell." Edward muttered just so Bella and his siblings could hear it.

"I heard that young man!" Carlisle motioned for everyone to go into the house.

End Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I had multiple papers to write and they killed me. All I could think while writing them were, I wish this was about Twilight. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for the reviews and adding me or the story to your alerts and for reading!

myheartbeats4thee


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine. Santa didn't grant my wish. tear

Chapter 15

Resolutions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each of the teen-aged Cullens began a slow trek into the house, they figured the longer they could put off the punishment the better.

"I know what you're doing and the longer Esme and I have to wait, the longer your punishment shall last. Am I clear?" Carlisle's voice boomed from the living room. Picking up the pace, no one noticed Bella start to sneak off toward Edward's Volvo. Making small soundless steps, Bella gently grasped the driver's side door handle, how hard could it be to hot wire a car?

"I would get inside with the rest of them if I were you, or would you like me to call Charlie and tell him about your little crime spree?" Esme said from behind Bella making her heart jump to the speed of light.

"Esme! I was just… Getting my sweater! Oh, it's not in here. Shall we?" Bella nervously chuckled. Beginning a light jog into the house, Bella's nervous feet stumbled but luckily she caught herself before she could fall to far. Esme took her hand in a firm grasp, leading Bella to the dining room table where the 'vote' had been made.

"Can't believe you tried to get away." Edward mumbled with that lovable crooked smile playing upon his lips.

"Figured it was worth a try." She shrugged sliding into the chair next to his.

"Alright. Let's get this over with so you all can get to your punishments." Carlisle rubbed his hands together before slapping them onto the table. Bella was certain she had heard the table splinter under his granite like hands.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen your video games and their respective systems will be locked in the family vault for one week. That includes the computer. If you are caught breaking your punishment, we will be forced to take drastic action and separate you and Rosalie for two weeks." Carlisle hated doing this to them but they needed to learn.

With a gulp, Emmett nodded.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, your garage will be locked for one week and you are not allowed to drive for that period of time. You will ride to school with Edward. If you are caught breaking you punishment the consequence will be the removal of all of the clothes in your closet and they will be replaced with clothes that Alice has stolen from Bella's closet."

Rosalie looked appalled but kept her objections to herself.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, your punishment is that you will be denied access to your computer for one week. If you have homework, you will do it all by hand. If you need research, you can look it up in a book. Should you be caught breaking you punishment, you will be temporarily committed to a rehab clinic for sex addicts. Without the company of Alice." Carlisle had to fight back his smile when he saw Jasper's mouth drop open in shock.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, your credit cards have been temporarily cancelled and all of the stores that you frequent have been notified to have you escorted from the premises immediately should you try to buy anything. This shall only be for one week. If you are caught breaking you punishment, Bella will be dressing you from then on until we feel that you have learned your lesson."

"What is so wrong with the way I dress?" Bella interrupted.

"Nothing, dear. I love the way that you dress." Edward leaned his head in to kiss her neck, his cold breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You must surrender to me your entire music collection and your piano will be locked up for one week. The only music you may listen to includes modern-day pop." Carlisle watched as Edward cringed knowing that his oldest hated modern bubblegum pop. "If you break your punishment you will be taken to Denali and not allowed to see Bella for however long we see fit."

This seemed to sober Edward up as he sat up straight in his chair. "Yes sir." He mumbled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there isn't much we can threaten you with by taking it away but there is one thing we can do. We are very disappointed in you and we expect this to never happen again. Should it happen again we will support Edward's choice to leave you a human." Carlisle delivered the fatal blow that he knew would put the fear of God in the poor girl.

Tears flooding into her eyes made Bella's head swim. Internally she fought that sarcastic little voice that told her to mouth off, tell Carlisle that she would just go over his head to the Volturi.

"Now how do you all feel?" Esme spoke up for the first time since they had all sat down.

"Sad." Emmett looked to his hands clasped in his lap.

"Like I want to behave." Rosalie had her head turned to the side, refusing to look at anyone.

"Scared." Jasper was genuinely frightened of his punishment.

"Depressed." Alice.

"Outraged." Edward had to use everything he had not to snarl at Carlisle for breaking Bella like he had.

"Alone." Bella could feel the hole in her chest beginning to rip open again, her heart speeding up at the thought of losing Edward.

"Calm down sweetheart. Nothing they could do would ever make me leave you." Edward whispered low enough for only her to hear. "I'll never leave you. Never again." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, pulling her from her chair into his lap.

"That was what we expected." Esme stood walking around to stand by Carlisle's side.

"We have something to tell you. This was just a scare tactic. Next time, we will enforce the punishments but we feel that the fear of your punishments is enough for now. You must remember that just because you are all in the bodies of teenagers doesn't mean you can't act like mature adults." Carlisle took Esme's hand in his as he got up and left the room with his beloved wife.

"Come on Bella, I'd best get you home." Edward picked her up and carried her to his car, placing her gently on the passenger seat.

The ride to her house was silent. Pulling into the drive way, Edward helped her out and walked with her to the door.

"You'll come back right?" She asked as he turned to leave.

"I'll be back and waiting for you in your room within ten minutes." He winked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you Bella." He smiled and was gone.

Shaking her head with a smile, Bella let herself into the house.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad?" She asked walking in to see what he was up to.

Congealed spaghetti lay on two plate covered with sauce. In the corner, the microwave gave off little puffs of spoke.

"What's going on?" She asked sitting across from him, ignoring the near inedible food on her plate.

He paused. "Bella, how would you feel if I were to start dating again?"

"If you want to dad. You don't need my permission." She smiled, she had thought that he had found out about her little indiscretion fest today. And yesterday.

"Great." He grinned cutting up some of the food.

"So who is she?" Bella asked choosing to pick at a piece of garlic bread.

"Well, I haven't even met her yet. I was in the office today and I heard her voice and caught a glimpse of her as she was leaving. Her name is Genevieve House Osiris Luigi Brandon Brighton. She is so beautiful Bella." Charlie sighed.

"Bella?" Charlie asked when she didn't say anything. Looking over to his only child he saw her wildly motioning to her chest and neck. "Oh my god she's choking!" Charlie leapt up to give her the Heimlich maneuver. When the chunk of bread was dislodged from her throat, Bella began to speak.

"Can't…Date…Her…Dad. She's…bad…No…good." Bella gasped between breaths.

"Well, I think I'll decide that." Charlie cleaned his plate and left the room.

Having lost her appetite, Bella set her dish in the sink so she could clean it later. Taking the steps to her room two at a time, Bella made it there with only some minor stumbles.

Opening the door, Bella was met with a sight that she never wanted to forget, Edward laying on her bed with his shirt unbuttoned and spread so she could see his glorious chest.

"Heard you had a rough night." He chuckled pulling her into his embrace.

"You have no idea. Charlie's in love with Genevieve who also happens to be me." She sighed, inhaling his sweet intoxicating scent.

"Poor baby." He ran his hands along her back, easing out the tension knots that had formed.

"Is it always like this in the Cullen family." She asked lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Unfortunately, yes. But what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. And after Carlisle's threat tonight, I don't think you'll be human much longer. Alice is already planning on moving up the wedding and Rosalie actually has a great plan for stealing a car and driving to Vegas should Alice's plan fail. Of course Jasper has the backup backup plan. He's bought tickets on seven different flights so they won't know where we went. And Emmett, being Emmett, added Aro to his speed dial." Edward and Bella laughed at how his family could have the best ideas.

"I love your family." Bella whispered, her eyes drifting closed.

"Our family. I love you Bella." He whispered letting his lips rest on the top of her head.

"I love you too squishy fish." She mumbled as sleep finally claimed her.

Stifling a laugh, Edward pulled the covers around her more tightly before closing his eyes and letting himself revel in the closest thing to sleep he would ever get.

End.

Sorry about the bad ending but it was the best that I could come up with. Sorry this took so long to get out. I really appreciate all of the reviews and alerts and reads this story has gotten. They were all so wonderful. So thanks again.

myheartbeats4thee


End file.
